Here We Go Again
by kelswii
Summary: Sequel to Small Bundle of Joy Edward and Bella are finally married and set on a new journey filled with new life and love. Must read Small Bundle of Joy first!
1. Feel Like Makin Love

**A/N: Here's the sequel to Small Bundle of Joy. I'm not going to write lemons in this due to the new guidelines but it will be suggested so I'm going to set the rating to M. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 1: Feel Like Makin Love**

**BPOV**

I cannot believe they bought a freakin plane! I'm shocked. Growing up I got used to expensive and lavish gifts but come on a plane. This is just insane, although I do have to admit it's nice. This is a special time for me and Edward and I'm so glad we don't have to spend it crammed into a tiny plane with hundreds of other people who can hear everything you're saying. I also don't have to put up with any skanky flight attendants ogling my man. Wow, marriage has really made me possessive. One other thing I'm very grateful for is that I'm finally over my plane sickness.

We've been traveling for a several hours and I'm starting to get anxious. For the first couple of hours, Edward and I just stared at each other, stealing kisses here and there. We were so giddy and in love. I was still having a hard time believing he was my husband. The way he looked at me made me think he was thinking the same thing. We cuddled and just enjoyed our time together. The only time we moved from each other's arms was when he got up to get my dinner. The plane had a built in bar with refrigerator and Edward had it stocked with all of my favorites.

After I ate I fell asleep on Edward. I was so tired and I just couldn't stay awake.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep literally on top of me. It was so nice to just enjoy being together. I could tell she was having a hard time with the fact that we bought the plane. I was a little worried about her reaction to the island. I'm just going to have to stress that it's for the whole family, not just us. Although, it is named after her, Isla Bella. We were almost to Houston to refuel the jet. We would be able to exit the plane but I don't want to wake Bella. Besides, she might figure out where we're going if she sees where we are. Last week I caught her researching which flights were leaving Sea Tac airport around the time we were leaving. She was trying to be a sneak and I just know if I let her out of my sight she'll find some way to figure where we were going.

This day has been so surreal. It still feels like yesterday I had held her for the first time. It was almost as if I was born the same time she was. I just existed before her, even though I never really realized it. I saw the other couples around me but never yearned for that kind of affection. Perhaps, it was because Carlisle and I were so close. He was always someone I could go to about anything, much like I do with Bella now. I remember when he first told us about Esme, I felt like I was losing my best friend. However, the day Bella was born; I gained not only my best friend but my soul mate. I think she really was made just for me.

I spent the rest of the plane ride going over everything we've gone through. Every giggle and tear. As we neared Rio, I began to get overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions. I was happy, nervous, anxious, scared, excited and aroused. I couldn't wait to make her mine but was so scared about it. I knew it would hurt her and I prayed I stayed in control. Thankfully she wasn't as frail as a human but she was still breakable.

I was nervous about the act of making love to her but I was also scared to death of our future afterwards. I wanted children with her so badly but there were so many aspects of it that terrified me. What if I was actually infertile and couldn't give this to her? She would be so heartbroken. I prayed it happened soon but at the same time I prayed it took at least a couple of months. I wanted to spend some time enjoying my wife before we had children. I was so conflicted with what I wanted; I finally just decided to let fate run its course.

We finally arrived in Rio just as Bella was waking up. That was a very lucky coincidence; she hated to be woken up by someone else. We were told we could exit the plane and I grabbed our small bags we brought with us. Our other luggage was already on the island. Alice knew we'd be in a hurry so she shipped our luggage and had it taken by boat out to the island. Every two weeks a cleaning crew would come and clean up the house while another person would bring our groceries. I know Bella would complain and say we could do it ourselves but I didn't want to worry about any of that. Besides, we were wealthy and paid extremely well. This was our way of helping some of the more unfortunate families.

I held her hand and guided her through the airport. As I settled us into the taxi I realized neither of us had spoken to each other since we boarded the plane in Seattle. We had been communicating solely through our adoring looks and loving touches. Our connection was that much deeper now and would continue to grow as the evening progressed.

The taxi pulled up to the dock and I quickly paid the driver and gathered our bags. Bella finally spoke.

"Edward, where are we going?"

I just smiled at her and started dragging her toward our boat. "Well darling, as I'm sure you found out from the airport, we are in Brazil. However we are not staying in Brazil. We still have a bit more traveling by boat to reach our final destination."

I could tell she was trying to figure out where we were going. She tilted her head and had the most adorable confused pout on her face. "Are we going to Africa by boat?"

I laughed and threw our luggage into the boat. "No love, we are not going to Africa. I promise in about 30 minutes you will see."

I helped her into the boat then untied us from the dock. I started the boat and we were on our way. She kept looking all around her but since it was dark, I knew she couldn't see much. Her eyesight was not near mine and I could barely make out anything.

I spotted the island long before she did but kept my mouth shut. I was still worried over her reaction and wanted to wait as long as possible. I knew she saw it when she sat straight up and narrowed her eyes.

"Edward, what is that?" Uh oh, she knows.

"That is the island we will be staying at while on our honeymoon, love." I said in my most 'you know you love me and can't live without me, so please don't kill me voice.'

"I'm going to venture a guess that no one else is on this island." Her tone was surprisingly calm.

"You're right. We'll be all alone." And I can't wait!

"How on earth did you find a resort that rented out an entire island?" I cringed at this.

"Love, it's not a resort. This is Isla Bella."

"Huh, that's a funny name. Isla Bel…. Edward you didn't!" Cat's out of the bag now. We were pulling up to the dock and once I had the boat tied off, I grabbed Bella in my arms and began pleading with her.

"Angel, this is for the entire family. We named it after you because you have brought such joy into our lives. I promise the whole family will use this island, not just us. When I was planning our honeymoon, I wanted to take you somewhere you've never been before and well we've never gone on a tropical vacation for obvious reasons. Please just enjoy it."

She thought about it for a moment, and then slowly a huge smile lit up her face. "We own an island!"

I laughed and spun around with her in my arms still. "Yes my love, we do! And we are all alone on this island." My voice became huskier as I spoke and her eyes became darker. I was beginning to recognize this look. Since we became engaged, our make out sessions have become more frequent. Our hands have explored each other but no articles of clothing have actually been removed, except a few occasions where I have been shirtless. Tonight would be the first time anyone saw me naked and I was getting even more excited and nervous.

As we stared into each other's eyes a new emotion overtook my; pure need. The fear and nervousness escaped me and all I felt was a need to make love to my wife. I let myself over to my instincts and suddenly I knew exactly what to do. I crushed my mouth to hers and carried her into the house. Neither of us even glanced at the house, only focusing on each other.

~*~

**EPOV**

I was lying with Bella wrapped securely in my arms, both of us exhausted. Yes, for the first time in my vampire life, I was completely exhausted. As she slept, I closed my eyes and completely relaxed my body. I was as close to sleep as I'd ever get.

The entire night was simply amazing. We gave our selves over to each other and our bond grew even stronger. I shocked to find that when our bodies are connected as close as possible I could easily hear her thoughts and she could hear mine. I know this isn't normal but my guess is that it involves our connection to one another. I would like to know more but the only person who would know for sure would be Marcus of the Volturi and while he may have spared our lives before I don't want to push it.

I started to recount every detail of last night; how beautiful her body is and how it fit perfectly with mine. She was literally made just for me. Just from thinking about it, my body became aroused but she needed to rest. Hell, I needed to rest. I thought she'd be too sore after the first time but after a small break she was ready to go again. We continued that way well into the early morning.

I was debating if I should make her breakfast or just stay in bed with her. I really wanted to just stay where I was. Not only was I relaxed and thoroughly enjoying myself but I really wanted to be there when she woke, but I knew she was going to be starving. I decided to at least get up and check what food was available and see if I can find something quick and get back her. I looked in the refrigerator and luckily found a bowl of already cut up fruit. I smiled to myself, this had Alice written all over it. Of course she had seen weeks in advance how this morning would go and knew I wanted to be with Bella.

I grabbed the fruit and a bottle of water and went back to the bedroom. As I was walking back I took some time to look around. Esme really outdid herself on this one. Every room was beautiful and perfect. There wasn't much glass but actually a lot of just open areas that led outside. Since it was a private island you didn't have to worry much about people breaking in but she didn't want much glass due to tropical storms and hurricanes. I couldn't wait to explore the island with my wife.

I placed her breakfast on the nightstand and lay back down on the bed. Bella had grabbed the pillow I used and was hugging it tight. I gently removed it from her grasp and she latched onto me. I smiled and just held her tight.

**BPOV**

As I was waking up, I could smell Edward all around me. That was my favorite way to wake up. He knew I was awake and gently squeezed me and then starting running his hand softly down my bare back. I snuggled further into his chest, utterly content to stay here for eternity.

I felt him kiss the top of my head before he spoke, "Good morning, my wife."

I looked up at him and he was sporting an adorable grin. This one was new. It was the "I've never been this satisfied and happy in my life" grin. It was slightly goofy and absolutely perfect. I knew I was sporting the same one.

"Good morning, my husband." His grin morphed into his crooked smile before he captured my lips with his. We lay there kissing passionately and things were quickly escalating when my stomach growled so loud and I was reminded that it had been a while since I had ate. He pulled back from me and I pouted.

"Don't pout Mrs. Masen, your body is simply reminding you that you need energy. Once it gets what that energy, your husband can help you burn it off."

He reached over and grabbed a bowl and pulled a strawberry from it. He ran the strawberry teasingly over my lips then let me eat it. It tasted so good and I became grateful he pulled back when he did. I surely would have died from lack of energy if we had continued. He fed me one piece at a time, always teasing me before he let me eat it. As this little game continued, it transformed into a more sensual act and we were soon resuming our activities from earlier.

**EPOV**

I rolled off of Bella and we lay there gasping for breath. God, it just gets better and better each time. I looked over at her flushed face and couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and suddenly I was hit with a thought of Bella round with my child. I realized then that she could be pregnant right now. We knew vampire pregnancies were slightly faster than human ones, so our baby could be growing inside of her this instant. I rolled to my side and placed my hand across her stomach. She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" She asked softly. From the look in her eyes, I didn't need to hear her thoughts.

"You could be pregnant right now." I started rubbing her stomach and was hit with an epiphany. All of my worrying before about what would happen if she didn't get pregnant went right out the door. She would get pregnant when the time was right and we would be great parents. We had an amazing support system and role models. Everything was going to work out.

"I could be but a small part of me kind of hopes I'm not. At least not yet." I looked at her and noticed her brow furrowed a little.

"What do you mean, love? Do you not want kids?" She was shielding her thoughts from me.

"I do want kids, really I do. It's just I kind of want some time just you and me. You know?" Ah, she was thinking the same thing I was just yesterday. I decided to share my epiphany.

"I know exactly what you mean, love. I was thinking the same thing yesterday but I realized that you'll get pregnant when the time is right. If you don't get pregnant right away, that's okay, we'll just keep trying. And if are pregnant right now, well we do have lots of babysitters and eternity to be together. Everything will work out perfectly."

She smiled and kissed me hard. "You always know the right thing to say. And you're right, it'll happen when its supposed to. I love you so much."

I kissed her again. "I love you too. Come on, let's shower then explore some of this island."

We showered together and discovered that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We made love again against the shower wall. It was so erotic and entirely different from the other times. Once we finished, we quickly dressed to avoid further temptation. I simply put on a pair of board shorts since we'd probably swim at some point and turned around to see if she was ready. She was wearing the skimpiest midnight blue bikini I've ever seen. It was basically strings with little triangles of fabric. I groaned as I felt myself harden yet again.

"Are you okay, love?" Her voice and face were innocent but her eyes were wicked. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I briefly wondered where my shy innocent Bella went.

"I'm perfect, darling." She smiled and I watched as she sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips. I realized then that she was the devil incarnate, sent to kill me. But oh what a way to go. I quickly followed her and grabbed her around the waist. I threw her over my shoulder and ran out of the house listening to her squeals and laughter before I tossed her into the ocean. When she came up, she looked pissed then her eyes got that wicked gleam again and she smiled seductively at me. She beckoned to me with her finger and quickly followed her orders and joined her in the ocean. There we made love yet again. At this rate, she would get pregnant sooner than later.

~*~

**BPOV**

The past month has been so much fun. We have christened every room in the house not to mention nearly every square inch of the island. We've made love at every part of the island we "explored" for the day. It was so nice to see Edward acting like a teenager for once. We made love so many times I had lost count.

And now I was sitting on the bathroom floor, curled into a ball and silently sobbing. When I went to the bathroom, I saw blood. Even though a part of me wanted more time with just my husband, I was still devastated. I knew logically it could take time for me to get pregnant but I was so overcome with fear that I wasn't thinking logically. What if I can't get pregnant? I was so scared of this happening every month until finally my body stops aging.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? I thought I heard something." I guess I wasn't silent enough. I didn't want him to see me this way but needed more time to pull myself together.

"I'm fine." Shit, even I heard the tremble in my voice.

"No, you're not. What's wrong? I'm coming in." I didn't even have a chance to protest before he was in the bathroom with me. When he saw me on the floor crying he immediately panicked.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong, angel?" He was frantically checking my body for injuries while trying to soothe me at the same time.

"I'm not hurt. Edward, I'm so sorry." I started bawling again and just couldn't control my emotions. I was always overly emotional around my period but this time was far worse.

"Just tell me what's wrong, love. I can't fix it if you don't tell me." Edward looked like he was going to start ripping his hair out soon.

"I started." I managed to squeak out before bursting into more tears.

Realization crossed his face and he held me tight to him. "Oh angel, its okay. We'll just keep trying. It may take some time but I promise we will have a baby."

"But what if it never happens?" I was starting to calm but still fairly hysterical.

"I promise you it will happen. I don't know how to explain it but I know deep in my heart it will happen. We will have a baby. Our love is so strong, it will have to manifest itself somehow and what better way than a beautiful little girl who looks just like her mommy." His confidence assured me and I calmed down.

"It'll be a boy, who looks just like his daddy."

He smiled the crooked smile at me and said, "We'll just have to see about that now won't we."

**A/N: No baby yet, just some honeymoon lovin. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Trying

**A/N: You guys seriously rock my socks! I love all of the reviews! I usually don't respond to reviews but I do read every single one and love them all! For this story I'm really going to need some help so please be sure to leave your ideas and suggestions!**

**Chapter 2: Trying**

**EPOV**

Seeing my Bella sobbing on the floor nearly caused me to have a heart attack. I swear my heart sputtered and then became still once again when I saw her. I was frantically searching her for any injuries and when I didn't see anything I had no idea what was wrong. I begged and pleaded for her to tell me and when she finally did, it all came crashing down. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt but at the same time a part of me wanted to curl and cry with her. I knew this could happen but I had somehow gotten into my head that she was pregnant. It almost felt like we had lost our child and that thought was unbearable.

After I cleared my head, I started to think rationally and remembered my epiphany. It may take time but we were going to have a baby. That was one thought I didn't doubt. I held her close and reminded her of just that. Besides, I was looking forward to all of the trying. In the end, I think this was a good experience for us. It brought us closer together and reminded us to cherish what we do have right now and that is each other. That night we snuggled close together and talked about everything. I explained how even though I knew everything would be okay; I was still worried I wouldn't be a good enough father. I was technically seventeen and these past few weeks have really brought out the seventeen year old in me. Bella did what she did best and reminded me that we would make mistakes but we had an amazing support system to help us when things get rough. She also reminded me of how I took care of her when she was an infant. I rocked her to sleep, changed diapers and fed her, much like her father and mother so I did at least have that experience.

As we were talking about everything, Bella brought up a good point. "Edward, are we going to live with the rest of the family? I don't really want to move away and we can't since we are still in high school, but I really don't want dad to hear us in the throes of passion."

She had a disgusted look on her face and I thought about it. Could I really make love to her knowing her father could hear every moan? Of course I've endured the other couples in the house but none of us are really related and it just kind of came with the territory. We also formed out little family as adults but we all raised her. I knew everyone involved would eventually get used to it but starting out this was going to be tough. Emmett was always willing to give me advice when it came to my love life but I don't think he ever really thought about it being Bella I would make love to. Everyone knew it in theory but actually experiencing it and acknowledging it is completely different. I had a feeling Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were going to kick my ass the first time they heard us.

This felt like a problem I couldn't solve. I also didn't want to move away from the family. We were going to need them now more than ever. When she does become pregnant, we're going to need their guidance desperately. Also, I would feel better when I had to leave to hunt knowing she was with someone and not alone.

All of a sudden it hit me. We could be quiet and still communicate with each other. "We can be quiet, love. We can hear each other's thoughts so we can still communicate to each other and no one has to know. Maybe that's why we have that ability. We're adapting to our surroundings. If that doesn't work, then perhaps we could find a place close to the family but far enough for privacy."

She smiled brilliantly at me, "That's perfect."

We spent the rest of the time on the island practicing our silent communication. The only noises we couldn't stop were the creaking and groaning of the bed. Hopefully our family could just overlook that.

We were packing all of our belongings to ship back home. We had ventured onto the mainland several times and had a lot of souvenirs. We decided not to bother with dragging luggage on the plane so we had everything shipped. We were very sad to leave the island. We had just spent two months here but school would be starting soon and poor Bella was so exhausted from our nonstop activities. We also missed the family greatly. We had never been away from them for this long and even though we spoke to them every day on the phone, it just wasn't the same.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Bella said as she wiped a tear from her face. Ever since the night I found her crying on the bathroom floor, she had been very emotional. I was worried this whole trying to get pregnant thing was stressing her too much but she told me it was just the onslaught on emotions. She knew our alone time was winding down but was also missing our family. She was also still just so happy to be married to me. I understood what she was experiencing, the past two months have been very been filled with a lot of first time experiences.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. "I know, love. We'll be back soon though. Perhaps for Christmas break, the whole family could vacation here." I was already planning to come back next summer for our anniversary.

We finished packing and I loaded the boat. Once everything was secured and cleaned up, we made our way out to the boat and with one final glance back at the island we left our little happy bubble. I knew our time together was extremely limited now. As soon as we touched down in Seattle, Alice would rip my wife away from me and I would probably be forced into a hunting trip. I planned to savor the remaining time we had together.

Once our items were shipped, we made our way to the airport. She wouldn't have time to eat before the flight so I made sure there was food on the plane. Bella seemed to have an insatiable craving for tapioca pudding lately so I made sure that was stocked.

When we got on the plane, we got buckled up and waited for takeoff. Once we were cruising at a decent altitude, I got up and warmed up the beef and vegetable soup I had requested. She needed more nourishment that just pudding. Once it was warmed, I came back to sit next to her but when I put the bowl down, her face turned green and she bolted to the bathroom. I guess she wasn't over her motion sickness on planes after all.

I ran after her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it down and rubbed the back of her neck with it. When she was down I flushed the toilet and carefully maneuvered her so she was resting against the wall. I wiped her sweaty face with the washcloth and eyed her warily.

"Are you okay, love?"

She nodded then said, "Yea, the smell of the soup just did me in. I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart. It's my job to take care of you now. Wait here and I'll grab the travel toothbrush from your carry on. I guess it's a good thing you always carry it." She had a thing about always having a toothbrush on her at all times. She carried one in her purse, car, backpack, you name it she had one there.

I grabbed her toothbrush and took it to her with the toothpaste. She smiled gratefully at me and I left to dispose of the soup. We did not need a repeat. I found some crackers and ginger ale. When I got back to our seats, she was curled up under a blanket, passed out. I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms.

She slept the entire way to Seattle. I had no idea she could sleep that long. A part of me was worried and I briefly thought she might be pregnant. She was showing all of the symptoms but I didn't want to get my hopes up so I dismissed the thought. She was just tired. We had just spent two months on a tropical vacation and were always doing something, whether it was making love or exploring the caves on the island.

I gently woke her when we landed. "Love, wake up. We're home."

She smiled sweetly and then looked shocked. "Did I sleep the whole way?"

I laughed and rubbed her back. "You were exhausted, darling. You didn't even talk at all." If it wasn't for her steady heartbeat and breathing I would have thought she was dead.

"I'm so sorry. You must have been so bored."

"No, not at all. It was relaxing and I loved having you in my arms. Now are you ready to face the family?" I missed them but I was going to miss her more.

"I suppose. Just remember I love you." She kissed me passionately and I knew this would be the last time we did this for a while.

We entered the airport and I was surprised that only Carlisle and Esme were there. I noticed Bella looking around so I nudged her and pointed at them. She squealed a little and took off.

"Daddy!" She was so a daddy's girl. Carlisle caught her and swung her around, holding her tightly. I embraced Esme and thanked her for everything. I guess I was a little bit of a mama's boy. Even though she hasn't been with us long, she has taken her role of mother very seriously.

We broke apart and Bella hugged her mother. Carlisle gave me a hug and thought, "_Did everything go ok?"_ I just nodded, a little uncomfortable basically telling him that yes, I deflowered his daughter.

"How was the house? Did you have a good time?" Esme was looking Bella over as she was asking her about our honeymoon and the first thing she thought was, "_She is glowing."_ I looked at my wife and saw she truly was glowing. Since she isn't full vampire, her skin did tan a little. Her hair was shinier and had more red highlights in it. She was a goddess. I had to look away, now was not the time to get aroused.

"Mom it was so beautiful. You'll absolutely love it! There are so many hidden caves and the water is so warm, even at night. The house is perfect and I love how it's so open. I know we usually do a lot of glass but that would be a nightmare to always replace if a storm comes through."

Carlisle and I laughed as we followed the girls out to the car. Their arms were looped together and neither one acknowledged us as they spoke about the last two months.

"Emmett wants to go on an extended all male hunting trip as soon as we get back. He and Jasper have really missed you. Alice is planning on girl time anyway, so I don't think you really have a choice." Carlisle looked at me apologetically but I could tell from his thoughts he was looking forward to the trip. I figured this would be a good time to discuss with him how Bella and I can hear each other's thoughts now. Over the last month as we practiced only communicating through our thoughts we found we don't have to be physically connected as close as possible. We just have to be deeply mentally connected for it to happen. I also figured it would be a good time for them to kick my ass when they realize little Bella is now a woman.

As we drove back to Forks, they asked us about the honeymoon and the sights we saw while there. They wanted to know more about the island since no one has actually seen it but us. We knew Bella would get suspicious if a couple of us left, especially since we were all still in school. We had several pictures of it and from those Esme designed the house. They also filled us in on what's been going on at home.

Each couple had gone on a little vacation while we were gone. Rose and Emmett went to Europe and traveled a little bit. Jasper and Alice went to Vegas and renewed their vows. Carlisle and Esme went to Ireland. This was the first year we didn't go on some sort of family vacation.

When we got to the house, we were attacked by our siblings. Alice nearly bowled over Bella when she ran from the house and hugged her. Thankfully I was standing behind Bella after helping her from the car and I was able to catch both of them before they hit the ground. Emmett came up and grabbed both of them in a huge bear hug. I just chuckled and stepped around them to greet Rose and Jasper.

Once the greetings were done, Emmett decided he couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, he's here. Let's go."

Bella gave me a confused look and I knew she missed the conversation Carlisle and I had. "Love, we're going hunting while you girls gossip and paint your nails." I laughed when her face showed her extreme disgust at this thought. We had already decided to keep the details of our love life private but the girls would for sure hound her about it. All I would have to do is remind Emmett that he is asking for details about his little sister.

We said our goodbyes to our wives; I couldn't get over that still, my wife. We loaded up into the Jeep. We decided to go to California for the mountain lions and bears. I was excited but still didn't like leaving Bella. We made small talk on the drive. Mainly it was about our summer and I talked a little about the island. I knew the real interrogation would happen after we've hunted a little.

We parked the Jeep and took off into the woods. As I was running, I felt so free. It had been a while since I really hunted. I mostly hunted some of the deer we had put on the island and I went to the mainland a couple of times but always hurried, hating to be away from Bella. I caught the scent of a mountain lion and started stalking it. When I first caught sight of him, I saw how big he was. This was definitely worth it. I caught another smaller mountain lion before going to sit down at the designated meeting place. Carlisle and Jasper were already there and I could hear Emmett playing with a grizzly he found.

I sat down next to Carlisle and sighed. _"I'm guessing more than just exploring the island happened on your honeymoon."_ I was shocked when I heard Carlisle think that. I looked over at him and he smirked at me.

Once I was over my shock I responded. "Quite a lot happened but I'm really not sure what you'll be comfortable with."

By this time Emmett joined us. "Esme gave me quite the lecture while you were gone. I understand she's not a little girl anymore and soon enough you both will understand what it's like to be a parent. It's not easy to let go but you have to do it sometime. How about you just talk about what you're comfortable with." Wow, I was about to talk about having sex with his daughter. I must be crazy.

"Well I guess the first thing is that Bella and I can hear each other's thoughts now. It's not all the time, only when we're.. um… together." If I was human, my face would be bright red.

"That's interesting. I wonder if perhaps you are sharing your powers. We'll have to see if it grows stronger." Thank God, Carlisle was thinking about this as a scientist rather than a father.

"The other thing that happened was well, Bella isn't pregnant yet. She was completely distraught when she got her period. The only thing I could think to do was to just tell her it will happen but might not happen right away." I was still a little upset about this and was worried she would get her period again this month.

"Unfortunately, that may happen. The only thing you can do is to keep trying. If she still isn't pregnant in a couple of months we can run some tests to check for fertility. But this is something that may just take a while." I was glad he mentioned the tests as a possibility for us.

"Everything else was great. The island is perfect and we were both sad to leave. I suggested possibly having the whole family go this winter."

"Okay, all of that is good and all but I wanna know, how was it? Ah Emmett. He always gets right to the point.

"Do you really want to know this? She is your baby sister." I was just waiting for one of them to deck me. Jasper picked up on my mood and smirked at me.

"Yes, wait no. I don't know. I've been waiting so long for you so get some but damnit she's baby girl and always will be." Poor Em, I knew he would have more trouble with this than Jasper.

"Fine, all I will say is that it was amazing and we're both very happy." They seemed satisfied with that and Carlisle let out a sigh of relief. He may know she's grown up and accepting of that fact but she will always be daddy's girl. I couldn't wait until I experienced that. Well actually my baby girl isn't going to be allowed to date until she 300 years old.

**BPOV**

As soon as the guys left Alice was dragging me into the house. Mom and Rose followed us up into Alice's room and we all sat around on the bed.

"Okay first things first, here open this." Alice has a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she handed me a small wrapped package. I was wondering what in the world it could be and when I opened it, I felt the tears prick. It was a pregnancy test. I was surprised she didn't already know I wasn't pregnant.

"Ali, I'm not pregnant. I had my period last month and I'm not due to start for a couple of days still." Even though I knew it could take a while, I was still sad.

"Bella, you bled a little bit. It wasn't a normal flow. You've been sick to your stomach, tired, craving weird food, and emotional. Also, your future is getting even fuzzier, just like Esme when she was pregnant with you." Everything made sense but I was terrified to get my hopes up. "Just take the test. You really need to know if you are."

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. I placed it on the sink and didn't look at it again as I washed my hands and left the room. I went back and sat on the bed and mom came over and held me.

There wasn't a peep in the room for the next five minutes. Alice kept searching for the future to see what it would say and then started squealing. "You're pregnant!" She bolted off the bed and ran into the room and brought the test back. She shoved it in my face and there it was, a little plus sign.

**A/N: Yay! I felt it would be a little to OOC for them to stay on the island knowing she's pregnant since we all know Edward is overprotective. Next chapter is going to be fun because she gets to tell Edward. I'm going to try to come up with a really creative way but would love to hear your ideas!**


	3. I Swear not to Swear

**A/N: I just realized I didn't have a disclaimer yet so here it is: These characters are not mine! I'm just having some fun!**

**Chapter 3: I Swear to not Swear**

**BPOV**

I'm pregnant. Holy crap, I'm pregnant. I couldn't stop the squeal or the tears once my mind caught up with what I was seeing. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have Edward's baby. This is crazy. I couldn't wait for Edward to get home. Then a thought came to me, how am I going to tell him?

Alice started bouncing even more, "Don't worry, we'll come up with something good!"

I'm pregnant.

Once everyone stopped hugging me, the planning began. Mom decided my old bedroom would be perfect for a nursery and I could see the wheels spinning as she decided how to decorate and if anything needed constructed. Alice and Rose were talking baby showers, baby clothes and maternity clothes. I was still in shock.

I'm pregnant.

All of a sudden my stomach growled loudly. It had been a long time since I last ate, no wonder it was so loud. All planning stopped and they stared at me before we all started laughing.

"Sweetheart, what would you like to eat? I'm sure you're craving something." I was so glad I had my mom to help me through this.

"Um, right now I really want a steak and pudding. Ohh and a baked potato. And chocolate ice cream with Reese's Cups mixed in. And a pickle." They looked at me like I was crazy and started laughing again. I thought about what I said and realized it was pretty crazy. We went down to the kitchen and thankfully mom had everything. Those were basically my favorite foods but I never ate them together.

Alice decided we were going to do the typical girly slumber party after I ate, complete with pajamas, chick flicks, makeovers and gossip. After I finished eating, I went upstairs to take a shower and couldn't help rubbing my nonexistent tummy. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that there was a tiny person in there. I turned sideways to the mirror and pushed out my stomach as far as I could. I was imagining it being much bigger. I hoped Edward would still love me when I was huge.

As I showered, I kept thinking about how big I was going to get. There is no way Edward would find me attractive. He'll probably want to avoid me as much as possible and find someone else to satisfy him. I started crying at the thought of someone else making love him. I tried to brush it off but it was still nagging at me.

I quickly finished my shower and dressed in my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of old ratty sweats I've somehow managed to keep Alice from trashing and one of Edward's t-shirts. I just needed to be close to him and I didn't care what Alice said.

When I got downstairs, mom was the first to notice my bloodshot eyes. "Sweetheart, have you been crying?"

Mom hugged me close to her and I just nodded and started crying again. It seemed I couldn't stop it anymore.

"What's wrong? I thought you were happy." Ali and Rose were hugging me now with worried expressions on their faces.

"Edward isn't going to love me when I get fat. He's going to find someone better." I just could not stop crying.

"Oh sweetheart, I promise he will never leave you. He will always think you're beautiful. When I was pregnant with you, your dad couldn't keep his hands off of me. Most men actually find their pregnant wives sexy." Eww, I did not need to know that about my dad.

"I know I'm being irrational. I just can't seem to help it. And I can't stop crying." They all just laughed and held me tighter. I was missing Edward so much.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry baby sis. He'll be home tomorrow. He can't stay away for too long. So this means we have to decide how to tell me tonight."

The thought of telling Edward he was going to be a daddy made me smile. He was going to be so happy. I had no idea how to tell him though. It had to be good.

"When I first thought you might be pregnant, I bought a couple of books and magazines and this magazine has creative ways to tell the daddy to be." Alice handed me a magazine that was completely dedicated to expectant mothers.

"I'm guessing the circled ones are the options you want us to choose from?" I looked over to Ali.

"Yup, the others were no good." She led us to the couch and we all sat on it with me and the magazine in the middle.

"Ok, number one is off since Edward isn't going to eat any kind of human food. It's a cute idea for humans but not going to work for vampires unless we found like a bear cub and mountain lion cub but that is just wrong." Rose was talking about the idea to make baby carrots and baby back ribs. Like she said good idea for people who eat that.

"That one is cute, get a piggy bank for him to put his change into for 'Junior's College Fund.'" Mom suggested.

I had the perfect idea then, a curse jar. Every time someone cursed they had to put money into the jar for the baby. It was perfect. It would incorporate everyone in the family except maybe mom and dad. Emmett would for sure be contributing the most. When the boys got back we just needed to make Edward curse first and make him put money in the jar.

Alice squealed beside me, "That's perfect but it is going to be tough to do. You know how Emmett gets."

I giggled and nodded my head knowing exactly how Emmett gets. Rose and mom were looking very confused. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

When she cursed Alice and I lost it. "Well Rose might be the one we have to look out for." I managed to get out in between my laughs.

Ali finally calmed enough to fill them in. "We're going to set up a curse jar for 'Junior' and when the boys get back tomorrow, we'll make sure Edward curses first and make him put money in the jar. When he sees the jar, he'll figure it out and probably have to put more money in it."

Mom and Rose both agreed it was a good idea and we talked about how to decorate it. I was getting tired but really wanted to do this. "Hey Bella, why don't you stay here and nap while Rose and I go get the supplies." Alice was a lifesaver. I stayed with mom while they got all of the supplies we needed. I didn't even go to our bedroom, just stayed on the couch with my head in mom's lap. She was running her fingers through my hair and humming like she used to when I was little. It was really nice and I was out like a light.

I woke up right when they got home. We decorated the clear glass jar with cute phrases like "Baby Masen College Fund" and "Thank you Emmett." We put it on a shelf in the living room and placed a pair of white booties next to it along with my pregnancy test. We were going to attach a note to the test that said "hi daddy" but decided to actually write it across my tummy because we all knew he was going to kiss it. I went to bed very excited for tomorrow.

When I woke up, I was experiencing horrendous morning sickness. I was always in the bathroom and mom came to take care of me. I was worried I would still be sick when he got home but thankfully Alice bought some suckers called preggy pops to help with it. It did help but I had to constantly suck on them. I thought it was the first time I had gotten sick but then remembered the plane ride and realized it wasn't my motion sickness at all.

I managed to get showered and dressed by the time the boys got home. Last night we talked about how to get Edward to curse and decided Rose was going to make up a story about how she accidently damaged his newest car, the Aston Martin Vanquish. He loved that thing almost more than me and we knew that was a surefire way to get him worked up. We met the guys outside when we heard the Jeep pull up.

**EPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore and had to get home to Bella. I was missing her like crazy. She was my drug and I was addicted. The guys were used to me having to cut our hunting trips short. I felt bad but they understood and didn't question me.

When we pulled up, I instantly knew something was up. All the girls were singing songs in their head and Bella was completely shielded from me.

I got out of the car and eyed them all warily, "What's up?" Rose looked up at me, her face full of remorse. Her mind was flooded with her memories of her being in the garage last night. She was working on her car and hit a piece of it too hard and it went flying off and hit… my Vanquish.

Before I could stop myself I exploded. "Son a bitch, how could you do that? That is my fucking car!" I loved that car and now it was ruined. I would have a replacement part on it.

Esme gave me a disapproving look and said, "Edward, I will not tolerate that kind of language. Now go put $20 in the curse jar in the living room." Huh, what's a curse jar?

"What?" I was so confused.

"You heard me, now go." She was shoving me through the front door and I vaguely realized I hadn't greeted my wife yet.

She stopped me in front of one of the shelves and I froze. I stared at it for at least five minutes without moving, breathing or even blinking.

"Can vampires go into shock?" I heard my beautiful and stunning wife ask. That knocked me out of it. I let out a whoop and pulled an Emmett move of fist punching the air before I ran to my wife and swung her around.

"Seriously?" I was still a little shocked.

She had the most dazzling smile on her face when she replied, "Seriously."

I kissed her deeply, not caring who was there. When I released her lips, I dropped to my knees and lifted her top to kiss her tummy where our baby was. I saw there, written in what looked like lipstick but I wasn't sure, the words "hi daddy." If I could cry, I would have been bawling. I kissed her stomach gently and whispered, "hi baby."

Bella looked down at me and tried to put on a stern look but was smiling too much. "Now don't forget to put the money in the jar. It's $10 per word, so you owe 20, mister."

I kissed her stomach again and said "Sorry baby, daddy didn't know." I gladly got up and pulled out my wallet putting the money in the jar. I looked at the jar closer and saw "Thank you Emmett" written on it. I couldn't help but laugh, knowing Emmett would be paying for my child's college tuition.

"What is so damn funny? What is going on?" Apparently Em hasn't figured out the curse jar yet.

"I'll tell you what's funny, is that you're going to be paying for my child's tuition. Now pay up to the curse jar and no more cursing around my child." I couldn't stop the smile. My child.

"Holy crap, you mean baby girl's pregnant. I'm gonna be an uncle!" He ran to hug Bella but I tackled him before he could get to her.

"No bear hugs." I explained when he gave me the 'what the fuck' look.

He nodded and from his thoughts I knew he understood. I helped him up and he gently hugged Bella. There were congratulations going all around and you couldn't wipe the smile off of anyone's faces.

As the group started to break apart, Carlisle thought to me, "_I'd like to speak to you both in my office."_ I nodded at him and pulled Bella up the stairs with me and into his office.

When he walked in he hugged us both again, his thoughts swimming with how proud and happy he was. He did keep repeating "I'm too young to be a grandpa" though. We all sat down and he addressed us.

"First I can't even explain how happy I am for you two. I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa though. I was wondering what you wanted to do about care. I could ask someone from the hospital if you're not comfortable with me doing it here."

I looked to Bella, this was up to her.

"Daddy, I trust you. I know it's kind of weird but I wouldn't anyone else taking care of me or our baby." I was glad she chose that, it would keep us from exposure.

"If you ever change your mind, just let me know. I promise you won't upset me. I suppose we should treat this as any other pregnancy. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, it was about a month after the wedding. But it was a much lighter flow. I just didn't think anything about it being light." I looked over at her, shocked. It shouldn't have surprised me much since we never really discussed her cycles.

Carlisle nodded and made some notes. He was trying to figure how far along she was. "Do you have any symptoms yet?"

"I got sick again this morning and on the plane. I've been really tired lately and can't seem to stop crying. Oh and I almost always want pudding." She giggled a little and I made a mental note to stock up on pudding.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "Well morning sickness usually starts about eight weeks along, so I'm going to guess you're about six to eight weeks along. Sometimes there is light bleeding in the beginning and most women do mistake it for a regular period. I'll get some equipment set up here and hopefully next week we can do an ultrasound. Now I do want you to start a journal and document everything you experience. It'll help me but it'll also be nice to record this happy time and you can read it later."

"Ali bought me a new journal last night." She was glowing and I couldn't wait to get her alone and ravish her. Wait, can we have sex? Is it safe? I don't want to hurt her or the baby.

"Um, Carlisle, can we still, um, you know, have sex?" I whispered the last part. I had just asked the man if I could fuck his daughter.

"You can continue your activities but if anything is uncomfortable or doesn't feel right, stop." I nodded my head understanding the hidden meaning in it also. If I ever hurt his baby girl, he'd kill me.

Bella and I left his office and headed to our bedroom. We collapsed on the bed, in each other's arms, grinning at each other. My hand moved to her flat tummy and I knew my hand would soon become an extension of her. It would always be there protecting my wife and my baby. I was looking at my hand on her stomach when all of a sudden Bella started crying. She was sobbing so hard and I was at a loss at what to do. This scene reminded me so much of the bathroom floor on the island.

"Angel, what's wrong? Please tell me." She finally looked into my eyes and her own were full of fear and sadness.

"You won't' love me when I'm fat." Oh no, I know what this is. I've heard enough pregnant women's minds to know what this was.

"Love, I will love you even more as you grow round with our baby. God, just the thought of it is making me hard. You are so beautiful and you always will be. I love you so much, nothing will change that." I made it a point to kiss her while I rubbed my erection into her thigh. She sighed and kissed me back and I continued to show her just how much I love her.

**A/N: This was a short chapter but it was sooo much fun to write. I was thinking about having Emmett and Jasper wear t-shirts about being uncles when I came across the piggy bank idea. It was too much fun to think of Emmett having to always pay into a curse jar and I will continue to have fun with it throughout the story. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Hormones Can Be Your Friend

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't have too many errors. I'm typing it with gloves on since it's so cold in our house. We're trying to keep the gas bill down, not fun. Once again let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4: Hormones Can Be Your Friend**

**EPOV**

The past week has been so wonderful. My poor Bella has been so sick though. She can barely keep anything down at all. I was really started to get worried about her but Carlisle kept assuring me it was normal. We just need to find what remedy would work for her and unfortunately that involved a lot of trial and error.

Every night after we made love, she would pass out and I would spend time with her tummy. I know she probably wasn't far enough along for the baby to even hear me but I still talked to him or her. I would tell the baby how lucky it was to have Bella as its mother. I described everyone in the family in detail and warned the baby about Emmett. He had already contributed about $1000 to the curse jar and it's only been a week!

I also heard of people playing classical music to the baby while in womb and while I would have preferred to play the piano that would have woken Bella so I just hummed to the baby every piece of music I knew. I also started working on another new piece, a lullaby for the baby.

Today Carlisle was going to do Bella's first exam. We were also having an ultrasound. Carlisle leased the machine so it would stay permanently in our home and we could see the baby anytime. Bella was really nervous that something would be wrong but I kept reassuring her that everything was normal and we didn't have any reason to think something was wrong.

As soon as Bella woke up this morning I was waiting with her preggie pop, saltines and ginger ale. The combination of the three seemed to help her the most but she would still get sick some days.

"Good morning, my loves." I kissed her softly and rubbed her tummy trying to keep her as calm as possible. If she got out of bed too fast or gets stressed out she gets sick.

"We get to see the baby today." She mumbled, sleepily.

"That we do, my love. I know you're nervous but please don't be. I'll be right by your side the entire time." I helped her get up and get in the shower. We actually managed to shower in a decent amount of time. We dressed for the day and went downstairs to join the family.

"Good morning, sweethearts. Here Bella make sure you drink your water." Esme handed Bella the first of many glasses of water. We would have the ultrasound first, once Bella drank the necessary amount of water.

The morning past fairly quietly. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games but were subdued. I think everyone was just anxious to see if the baby was okay.

Bella was sitting next to me on the couch and her knee started bouncing. I quickly counted how many glasses of water she had and realized she was on her last one and probably needed to go to the bathroom pretty bad.

"Are you ready, love?" I whispered softly in her ear.

She looked at me and I could see all of the excitement and fear in her eyes. She nodded and we left the living room and went to Carlisle's study. He was sitting behind his desk and looked up when we entered. He smiled and went to collect his supplies while I got Bella settled on the examination table we bought.

"Don't be nervous, love. Remember I'm right here. Even if there is something wrong, we'll figure it out together." Carlisle came in the room then and set up for the ultrasound.

"This might be a little cold." Carlisle had a hard time not adding on a term of endearment on the end. He always called her princess or sweetheart but he wanted to be in doctor mode for this. He put some of the gel on her stomach and she flinched a little from the temperature. You'd think she'd be used to cold things being me.

Carlisle placed the transducer on her stomach and moved it around. There wasn't much to make out on the screen. I just sat there and held her hand trying to keep her calm while also trying to calm myself. If my heart could beat it would be pounding.

All of a sudden Carlisle focused on one image and the room was filled with a steady thumping noise. It sounded like a hummingbird's wings flapping and I was stunned.

"That's our baby." I heard Bella whisper and looked at her to see tears rolling down her face.

"That's our baby." I kissed her face. The thumping noise could still be heard and I wanted to listen to it all day every day. It was beautiful and better than the most beautiful symphony.

"Here you go, you two. Here is the head and you can see the heart fluttering." Carlisle pointed out the baby on the screen and I couldn't stop by myself. My hand reached out on its own accord and I gently caressed the screen as if the baby could feel me.

"Everything looks perfect and I'm going to guess you're about two months along. Since this pregnancy is slightly shorter than a normal nine month I'm not exactly sure when you conceived or when your due date is but we'll keep an eye on it and everything will be fine." Carlisle's words brought a rush of relief to me and I could tell Bella felt better as well.

The rest of the exam went perfect also. Bella was so relieved and excited from hearing and seeing the baby she wasn't nervous at all anymore. Carlisle said the morning sickness should lessen soon and the next trimester would be much more comfortable for her.

When we finished with Carlisle, we went downstairs. The family was eagerly waiting to see the ultrasound pictures. The girls ooh'd and ahh'd over the little black and white photos. We printed enough for everyone and I couldn't help but stare at mine. Baby Masen.

~*~

"Wake up angel. We have to go to school today." Today was the first day of our senior year at Forks High. This is going to be a tough semester for us though since we're going to be graduating early, in December. Carlisle thinks we'll have the baby in January or February. We were also going to be facing the gossip when Bella starts to show. We had to go early with Carlisle and Esme this morning to speak with the principal about out "situation." I hated that anyone would think our baby was a bad thing but unfortunately we had a role to fill.

"I don't want to go. Please." She opened one eye and thankfully her pout was half assed so it didn't affect me like normal.

"Sorry love. We've got to go early this morning. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." I ground my erection into her thigh and started kissing down her neck. She moaned and then huffed when I pulled away. I swatted her playfully on the ass.

"Come on, up." I lifted her out of bed and carried her giggling body to the shower. She was already naked thanks to my sexin her up last night so I just stuck her in the shower and turned it on.

"Holy shit that's cold!" Whoops, I forgot she needed the water warmed first.

"Sorry love, I forgot. I already showered so I'm going to get dressed. I'll make sure Alice dresses you in something comfortable." I ran off before she could comment. I was learning how to deal with my wife. If she didn't want to do something, I just forced her and then ran away. If she was still pissed at me later, I'd just distract her until she forgot. So far, it's worked pretty well and her hormones are definitely working in my favor lately. She is insatiable. It's wonderful.

I dressed quickly in dark jeans that sat low on my hips. Bella loved them. I chose a light gray button up shirt and rolled the sleeves. I grabbed my black Chucks and my wallet and was ready to go. I made sure I had all of the ultrasound pictures in my wallet before I pocketed it.

Once I was dressed, Alice walked in with Bella's clothes. Poor Bella, she hasn't ever dressed herself for school. "Don't worry; she'll be very comfortable today. It'll be a tough day with the meeting with the principal so I'm letting her wear her Chucks, a pair of dark jeans and a loose top. She may not be showing but today she is going to be self conscious, thinking everyone can tell. The loose top with make her feel better. Try not to smother her too much today. I know you're very protective of them but you can't make a scene at school and try to carry her or something like that." And with that Alice dropped her clothes on the bed and left.

Alice's words had me worried. I knew I was overprotective of them but I couldn't help it. That was my wife and child, how could I not be protective? I also realized I would have to make sure I didn't touch her stomach and warn her to do the same. That one movement will alert anyone paying attention and people always paid attention to us on the first day back from a long break. They always came back with more courage and would approach us more easily.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her hair pulled up in pony tail and I was momentarily stunned. She was always so beautiful. I couldn't wait to watch her grow. She was currently about three months and would soon start to get a subtle bump.

"Here are you clothes love. Ali was being generous today and you get to even wear your Chucks." Her face lit up when I told her this.

"Seriously? Yay, maybe today won't be so bad after all." She started getting dressed and I noticed she constantly rubbing her tummy.

"Angel, if you don't want anyone to find out about the baby, you'll have to stop that. I'm going to have to stop too." I pointed to her hand on her stomach so she knew exactly what I was talking about.

She sighed and frowned, "Crap, I didn't even think of that. It's going to be impossible. It's a reflex reaction." I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. It would be tough but we could do it.

"Kids, we need to get going." Carlisle called from downstairs. We finished gathering our things and went out to the Volvo. Every time I looked at my car I would imagine the car seat that would soon be in it. I couldn't wait to go shopping for everything.

Bella and I arrived at school and met Carlisle and Esme at the doors. We followed them into the school, trying to look like children rather than the married couple we are. We both had to remove our wedding bands this morning and she wore hers on a necklace, while I just put mine on my right hand.

We entered the principal's office and Esme informed the secretary that we were scheduled to speak with Principal Clark. She said he was waiting for us and we entered his office.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Please have a seat. I'm curious why you wanted to meet with me. Ah, Edward, Bella have a seat as well." Bella and I sat in the chairs to the side while our parents took the seats in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Principal Clark. We wanted to discuss some things with you concerning Edward and Bella. This summer we found out Bella is pregnant and is due in January. We've decided as a family, we would like for each of them to graduate early, in December. They both have enough credits but we will need to ensure their schedule includes any classes they may need this semester rather than next." Carlisle didn't want to offer him a choice in this; he just wanted to tell him how it was going to be.

Principal Clark was shocked and then blatantly stared at Bella's stomach like it was going to magically grow in front of him. "Um, well I'm sure we can arrange for Bella to graduate early but I'm not sure about Mr. Masen. Why exactly does he want to graduate in December?"

Wow, this guy is blind to not know we're a couple.

"Edward is the father and they both would like to graduate before the baby is born." Carlisle stated.

"_I heard rumors they were all together. Carlisle is a good doctor but dumber than a box of rocks to let them be together in his house. Isn't that illegal anyways?"_ I had to hold back my growl when he thought that about Carlisle.

"Well I suppose they can graduate early but they will have to take an extra class this semester. I would like to know though, if you have considered all of your _options_." He asked looking directly at us. His thoughts clearly defined the _options_. "_They're too young for kids. Their parents are probably forcing them to keep the baby and then are going to adopt the kid. Man, I can't wait to tell Marion about this. Gossip of the century here in Forks." _

Carlisle was about to respond but I decided to answer him. "I can assure you this child is a blessing and will be treated as such. Bella and I love each other very much and with the support of our family we will raise this child together. I would like your assurance that this matter will not be discussed with anyone outside of this office. I don't want Bella under any undue stress." He was stunned when I called him out on telling Marion, the secretary, but I was careful enough to make it sound like I had just thought of it.

"Oh, um, of course. This is confidential information and no one will hear about this from me. However, you do realize this won't be kept a secret for long, don't you? This is a small town and will be major gossip. Perhaps, it would be best for Bella to return next year to finish."

"That will not be happening. Bella and Edward will finish school this semester." Esme was pissed he would even suggest that Bella stay behind a year.

"Of course. Edward, Bella please attend your regular classes today and tomorrow we will start you on your new schedule."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Carlisle said as we all stood and left the room. We said goodbye to our parents and went to our first class. Our day was pretty good, until lunch.

I was waiting in line to get our food and Bella and Alice were sitting at our table. Angela was with them and anywhere she was Ben was with her. I was attempting to block all of the thoughts out, as I had done all morning so I didn't hear when Lauren Mallory approached our table. I only started paying attention when Alice started screaming at me with her thoughts. "_Edward, stay right there. Remember don't smother her, she needs this."_

"So, Bella, I heard you and Edward were graduating early. Any specific reason for this?" Her words were nice enough for her but her thoughts were vile. "_I so bet she's pregnant and is trying to tie him down. There is no way he really wants to be with her. He was probably going to leave her when he went to college and is trying to get her to abort. It's probably not even his."_

"Well Lauren, that's not any of your business. It's for Edward and I to know." With that my Bella turned back to Angela and continued asking her about her summer.

Lauren was going to say something else but decided to just spread a rumor about our baby. I was so pissed. I will not allow someone to degrade my wife and child.

I started over to the table Lauren sat at with Jessica and the other gossip bitches but once again Alice stopped me. "_Edward, I mean it, don't! It will make things worse, I promise."_

I sighed and turned to our table. I sat next to my wife and kissed her on the cheek and pushing her food closer to her. She looked down at it and had a look of disgust. I picked a chicken salad, cup of fruit and milk for her. Definitely not her favorite but she needed to eat better. She sighed but dug into it. I knew she would, she was starving like normal.

The rest of the day passed by quickly without any major incidents. The rumors had already started and I knew Bella could hear the whispers. The car ride home was quiet but I knew we would have to talk about it sooner than later. I started laughing when we approached the house. Esme knew Bella was going to have a tough day so she prepared a snack for her, chocolate ice cream with Reese's Cups mixed in with a pickle on the side.

Bella looked at me curiously and when Alice laughed as well she just shook her head knowing she'd find out soon. Esme greeted us at the door and when Bella saw the bowl she squealed and grabbed it, yelling her thanks as she joined Emmett and Jasper in the living room.

"Thanks mom." I hugged Esme, grateful for her.

"I figured she would need it. I'm going to give you some advice, don't ever deny her any food she's craving. It'll make your life a lot easier." She laughed walking into the living room to join her children.

"So how was the first day kids?" She sat on the couch with Bella and Alice. I sat in armchair and Jazz and Em were on the other couch still playing their game like no one else was in the room.

"The rumors have already started. I'm starting to think we should just come out and tell them." When Bella said this, Emmett paused the game and threw his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, Bella Boo, if you tell them you're still going to have them talking about you. They're just going to say bad things about my niece or nephew and then I'm going to have to get involved and knock some heads together." He was just as protective of the baby and he was of Bella.

"I know, Em. I just don't know what to do." She looked so sad and I just wanted to take her away from it all.

"_That won't help anything, Edward. She needs her mom right now, not to run away. Don't worry, it'll get better and you will benefit."_ Alice started giggling and I caught a glimpse of me naked in bed and I looked very content.

"Sweetheart, these children don't know anything about you. They know nothing about the baby. You're just going to have to ignore them and look at the wonderful things about this. In just a couple of months, you are going to have a sweet baby boy or girl. When you hold him or her for the first time, everything is going to fade away. The first time I held you, everything went right in the world and all of the crap I went through to get you was worth it." Esme pulled a crying Bella into her arms and I understood what Alice meant. Sometimes she just needed her mom.

"You're right. To hell with what they say." Bella wiped her cheeks and started eating her ice cream again.

"Ha, Bella put money in your stupid jar. I'm gonna have to get some ear muffs for that kid, with such a foul mouthed mama." Em was so happy someone else was going to have to put money in the jar. So far it's only been him and well me.

"Edward." Bella said without even looking up. I guess I'm putting more money in. I got up and put the money in the jar.

"_Haha, Eddie we tried to warn ya. You just passed the initiation into the pussy whipped married man's club!"_ Em was cracking up. I just shrugged. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then I heard Bella's mind. "_Edward, I could really use your help upstairs. Please._" She then showed me what she wanted help with and I flew to the kitchen with her bowl and put it in the dishwasher before I ran back and carried her up the stairs. She was giggling as I threw her on the bed and proceeded to fulfill Alice's earlier vision.

Sometimes her hormones were very good to me.


	5. Olive You

**A/N: Again I don't own anything but a lot of debt :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the men and women serving our country. One of my classmates from high school was killed last week. I am very grateful to those who have given their lives for their country.**

**Chapter 5: Olive You**

**EPOV**

For the first time in roughly 80 years, I am going to murder someone. Not two weeks into the school year and this entire town is talking about our baby. Somehow, Bella's pregnancy was "leaked." I found out the principal made notes in our files about the reason for us to graduate early and Lauren Mallory saw it when she was putting away our files. I wanted desperately to sue the school; however, Carlisle reminded me that since it was such a small town and didn't have much of a budget, it would only hurt the students more than anything. How the information was "leaked" was never found out by anyone other than my family since I read Lauren's vicious mind. The only action taken was that our files were now locked in a drawer in the principal's office, not that it does us any good now.

Each day is hell. I have to constantly hear these _children_ speak ill of my wife. I don't understand today's society. She is called a whore by both the male and female population, while I am constantly praised in their thoughts. The boys idolize me while thinking they were glad it was me and not them. The girls just try harder to be with me, thinking I'm looking for a way out.

Every day is a battle not throw them across the room. More than once, Bella has gone home crying, completely inconsolable by me. Esme is always waiting with her ice cream and they go off together. She'll let Esme soothe her, but not me. I feel utterly useless. It is my job to protect them and I'm doing a shitty job so far.

We had just gotten home from a particularly nasty day and Bella ran into her mother's arms again. I couldn't take it anymore and bolted out of the house before I made the situation even worse. I ran for a couple of miles before I came across a mountain lion and annihilated it. It was hardly recognizable when I was done.

"Damn Ed, you know the blood stays in better if you don't amputate its limbs first, right?" I heard Jasper come up behind me. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts and anger that I didn't hear him follow me at all.

"I can't take it anymore, Jasper. She won't let me help her at all and she won't let me fix it. What the hell am I even here for? How the fuck am I supposed to protect them when she won't fucking let me in?" I was still so pissed; I uprooted a tree and launched it into the forest. It landed with a sickening crack.

"Well first off, you need to take a deep breath and chill for a minute. It'll look pretty suspicious if the forest was suddenly destroyed. Next you need to think about how she is feeling. She is on the receiving end of nasty glares, mean names, and to top it off every girl in the freakin school is trying to jump your bones. Her body is changing and her hormones are out of control and you haven't sat down and talked to her since school started. You've just let Esme deal with it. Yeah, I know that first day it was best to let her but you didn't stop her after that. You could have taken Bella somewhere private after school and talked to her but you brought her right home to Esme. Yeah, you two have been going at it like rabbits but you haven't really talked." Fuck it, if he wasn't right. I never approached her, I just sent her into Esme's arms. I just assumed since I was her husband she would know she could come to me.

I groaned and threw my head in my hands and flopped on the ground. "Fuck, you're right. Now what do I do? How do I fix it?"

"Well if it was Ali, I'd say buy her something pretty or take her shopping, but that won't work with Bell. You are going to have to sit down and have a good heart to heart. Don't sugarcoat anything, she knows when you lie or withhold information. Don't bring her food; she'll be convinced you think she's fat. Maybe start off by playing some piano for her; you haven't done that in a while. Other than that maybe in school tomorrow, start acknowledging the baby and how much you love the both of them. I know you two haven't actually confirmed anything, but they know it's true so don't hide anymore. It'll show her you're not embarrassed by her." That was actually some good advice. We had been denying everything but really they all knew.

"Thanks, Jazz, a lot. I guess I should be getting back now. She's probably even more upset that I just left. I think also this weekend I might take her to shop for some baby things." We took off back to the house and I felt so much better.

Alice was waiting outside the house when we came up. "It's a good idea but I wish you'd let me come too." She said with a pout. It's too bad her pout doesn't work on me anymore, only Bella's.

"Sorry, Shrimp. I'm only taking Beauty." I ruffled her hair as I passed, thoroughly pissing her off.

I found Bella lying on our bed doing homework. Usually we did it together so I knew she was pissed. I laid beside her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you love."

She just turned away from me and continued working. I knew I couldn't let this silence continue though. I scooped her up against her protests and carried her downstairs to my music room. I sat her on the piano bench and then sat myself beside her. I started playing Moonlight Sonata, one of her favorites.

She slowly started to relax beside me and closed her eyes and leaned into my shoulder a little bit. I morphed it into Esme's favorite song, as a silent apology to her for using her as a scapegoat.

"_Thank you, Edward. That means so much to me." _I knew she meant more than the song.

I started playing Bella's song and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry love. I was being a complete idiot and just assumed since I was now you're husband you'd automatically come to me. I should have talked to you too. I was a complete hypocrite, expecting you to come to me but I didn't go to you. I promise from now on, I'll come to you. I love you and our baby so much and I hate to see you hurting. But you need to let me take care of you. From getting you tacos at 3 am to defending your honor to a bunch of judgmental hags. It's my job to protect you and our baby. Please let me do that."

When she looked up at me, she had tears flowing down her beautiful face. I kissed each trail and then I heard her mind. "_I'm so sorry I didn't come to you. Some irrational part of me thought you felt the same way everyone else does. That I'm just a used up whore and you wanted out. I know it's stupid but I can't control it sometimes."_

I knew I had to show her just how much I wanted this. I started playing my newest composition. It was a lullaby for the baby. It was soft and gentle and I had actually been humming it every night to her still flat stomach. "This is the baby's lullaby."

She started crying again and said, "Oh Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too, angel."

As soon as we arrived in the parking lot the next morning, I was again bombarded with thoughts about us. I was going to put a stop to this today. No matter what. I was running through ideas when I heard Alice, "_That one will work beautifully, Edward._" I grinned and got a little excited about today.

The plan was simple but extremely effective. I was going to show the world how much I loved this woman and the miracle she was carrying. In our first class, I pulled out her chair for her and laid her bad down like normal but when I sat down I slide closer to her and put my hand on her thigh and was rubbing small circles on it. Then I pulled out my wallet with the latest ultrasound picture and placed in plain sight and just stared at it with a small smile on my face. Once that garnered enough attention, I leaned into Bella and nuzzled her neck with my nose and gave her a small kiss. I pulled back and looked her in the eye and told her how much I loved them both. The teacher wasn't in the room so I wasn't worried about getting caught showing my affection.

This continued throughout the day. I was always touching her somehow and all during lunch I kept a protective hand on her stomach. By the end of the day, the entire school knew for sure we were having a baby. The negative thoughts and whispers picked up but I knew they would soon die out. We would be old news soon.

~*~

As predicted, we stopped being the center of attention a week after declaring my Bella was pregnant. It probably would have taken longer but Alice managed to start some new gossip. Photos of Lauren and Jessica "servicing" the entire football team popped up and no one could get enough of it. School was once again slightly enjoyable with my love by my side.

Today we are shopping. Bella wasn't feeling up to it the weekend I originally planned to go so we decided to go whenever she felt better. We hadn't bought anything yet and thought of waiting until we at least knew the sex but decided to at least go look and see if anything catches our eye.

We walked into the best baby store in Seattle and just stood at the entrance. From the outside it looks like a small store, not like one of the large chain stores with thousands of square feet. It's very modest looking and one would assume it held very little. That was a very wrong assumption. It was huge. I didn't realize it was actually the entire building not just a small section of it.

"Holy crap, this place is huge." I nodded agreeing with Bella's statement.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black hair and all of a sudden Alice stood in front of me.

"I know you guys want to do this alone but I knew this place would overwhelm you so I'm only here to guide. If you want I can just take note of what you want so you don't have to worry about lugging anything around." I looked at Bella to see what she thought. I was honestly having a hard time thinking right now.

"That sounds wonderful, Ali. I have no idea where to even start or what we need." I was nodding my head agreeing with her statement.

"Okay, well first let's just look at some of the clothes. I know we don't know the sex yet but they have some really cute unisex things and it's the easiest place to get started. Also, they have some maternity clothes and we should probably find you at least some jeans. I know those are getting a little tight." Bella blushed and nodded her head. I hadn't even noticed any changes in her body. I put my hand on her stomach and sure enough it was slightly bigger. A human probably couldn't detect it but I sure could. My grin grew a little larger.

We looked through the clothes and fell in love with just about everything. We tried to avoid sex specific clothes but those cute little dresses just called to me. Bella was drawn to the tiny little overalls and button up shirts. We finally just looked at onsies since those were the least sex specific. I picked a few and they were all white but the sayings were too adorable to pass. One said, "I'm cute, my mom's cute, & my dad is LUCKY!" Bella found one that said, "My fingers may be small but I've got my daddy wrapped around them."

Alice dragged Bella off to get some jeans and tops. She fell in love with the jeans and was so excited that they looked good and had elastic for her to grow. I agreed, they looked very good. I was considering "helping" her in the changing room but Alice cut me off and shoved me over to the strollers.

I browsed the strollers for a while and found one I loved. The Maclaren Techno XT. I was drooling over it by the time the girls came to me.

"Do you want that one, Edward?" Bella was giggling and from Alice's mind I saw my face.

I chuckled and got very excited, "Love, it has a five point safety harness and aeronautical-quality aluminum frame. We need this stroller. I just can't decide between the silver and black."

She just giggled at me and simply said, "black." Alice giggled also and noted it for us.

Next, we looked at the cribs but we didn't find any that we really loved. Alice said she already ordered a magazine from a company that specializes in cribs and bedding and was sure we'd find something then. We also needed to decide on a color to paint the nursery to decide the color of the crib and style of bedding.

As the day progressed, my excitement just grew but unfortunately Bella's body tired before we could finish exploring the store. We decided to come back after we find the sex with the whole family. We planned to even stay in a hotel in Seattle and make it a weekend vacation for us all.

Poor Bella fell asleep before we even made it to the highway.

**A/N: This chapter was short but important. I wanted to show how their relationship has really changed now that they're married and expecting. Like every good relationship, they're learning to talk to each other about things.**

**Let me know what you think! I had fun goggling the stroller and clothes and when I saw the stroller had a five point safety harness I knew Edward had to have it.**


	6. Sex on Fire

**A/N: This chapter has a reference to Small Bundle of Joy. One of the hybrids in South America make an appearance so if you want you can read chapter 8 of that to catch up with that.**

**Chapter 6: Sex on Fire**

**EPOV**

"Edward, please just one more time?"

"That's what you said two hours ago."

Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen and I am exhausted. I never thought as a vampire I would ever tire but here I am practically begging my wife to let me rest. She is now into her second trimester and she feels great. There is no more morning sickness or tiredness. I thought she was supposed to remain tired but I guess not. She's only horny. She doesn't even eat her bowl of ice cream after school anymore, just drags me upstairs. We do it in the morning, at lunch; she even dragged me into a janitor's closet for a quickie in between classes. As soon as we get home, she jumps me. I never thought I'd be complaining about this but oh my god. Even Emmett made a comment that he couldn't keep going like this.

She was now pouting at me and tears were welling up in her beautiful eyes. I instantly felt like an ass, especially for what I was about to do. Lie.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I just really need to hunt. I love you so much and I'll be back before you wake for school tomorrow, I promise." I grabbed my clothes and gave her a quick kiss and ran out of the room before she could comment.

"Dude I think you just set a new land speed record getting out of the house." I heard Emmett laughing loudly behind me. I found a fallen log and sat and waited for my brothers to join me.

"I gotta give ya props man. I don't think I could've lasted as long as you did. I mean, me and Rosie we go at it but even we stop for a break." They both sat down and joined me.

I put my head in my hands not believing this was happening. "I feel bad but seriously I'm tired. If I could her to sleep for more than a few hours I could recuperate but she's not even letting sleep slow her down."

Suddenly I heard Carlisle's voice, "Honestly son, you'd better enjoy it now. Soon she is going to be very uncomfortable and won't let you touch her. After she delivers the baby, you have to wait a couple of weeks before you can do anything again and by that time you both will be too exhausted. And if you two are planning for more children, you'll be repeating this process again." I was stunned at Carlisle for discussing his daughter's sex life so openly.

"What do I do?" If he was going to be this open, I was going to take all I could get.

"I will tell you the same thing I will always tell you to do, talk to her. Set up some guidelines. Perhaps, no sex during school. I could go on with life without getting a call from the principal about how the janitor's closet was destroyed." Yea, we got caught with our little escapade.

"You're right. Is that what I should always do? Talk to her. It seems everyone is telling me that lately."

"Damn right Eddie. Communication is the key to every relationship. Rosie and I talk about everything." I was very surprised Emmett knew about this golden rule but when I really thought about it, he and Rose never had any huge fights.

"Why don't we hunt while we're out here? Edward you need to get back soon." I nodded at Jasper and we all took off in different directions for our hunt.

While I was running back to my love, I thought about what they said. It made sense; she and I needed to be open about everything, including sex.

As I went up to our room, I heard Alice's thoughts, "_Edward, its sunny today so no school. You guys will have time to talk and make up. Tonight there's going to be a storm though. Be ready for baseball! It's going to be the last of the season."_

I entered our room quietly and saw Bella still asleep on the bed. I turned off the alarm and just stared at her. She had kicked the covers off and her shirt was riding up showing off her adorable little bump. Her hair was splayed around her and she had a little smile on her face. She was so beautiful.

I laid beside her gently and rubbed her stomach. I leaned down and started talking to the baby just like I do every night.

"Hi baby, its daddy again. Sorry I was gone last night. I hope you didn't give mommy too much trouble. I love you and mommy so much. I can see you're really starting to grow now. Mommy is so beautiful with you in her belly. I can't wait to meet you but you take your time in there, okay? Don't come too early, we'll always be waiting for you. It's going to be sunny today, so mommy and daddy are going to stay at home. You don't have to listen to the stupid kids at school today. Tonight, there is going to be a storm but don't be scared. Storms are fun and tonight we're going to play baseball. Well daddy is, you and mommy will be watching." I stopped talking when I felt a small hand in my hair.

"Do you always talk to the baby when I'm asleep?" My love asked with a sleepy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you. But yes, every night I talk to the baby." I cupped her face in my hands and gave her a small good morning kiss and pulled her into my arms so I could rub her back to help her wake up.

"You are so sweet." She said and snuggled into me.

"I don't know if you heard me tell the baby but we're staying home today. It's going to be sunny but it will storm tonight. Alice is planning a baseball game." I murmured into her hair.

"That sounds fun, although I can't play. We missed a lot of the storms this summer. But what will we do all day?" She started kissing my neck and I felt my body betray me.

"Baby can we talk?" I barely stifled the moan threatening to come out. Even when I was tired, she could still elicit these reactions from me.

"Uh oh, that's never good." She stopped immediately and looked at me. She looked terrified and I quickly soothed her.

"It's nothing bad, love. It's just, well, I'm tired. I know you're very horny right now but baby you're wearing me out and that's hard to do to a vampire." As I spoke, I saw anger flame up in her eyes and I knew she took my words wrong.

"Well I'm so sorry I've fucked you with my disgusting body. How about I just lock myself in my old room and then you won't have to see me anymore?" She started getting up but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms around her and wouldn't budge.

"Bella that is so far from what I meant. You are beyond gorgeous. I want to see you and be with you every day. I was just saying that we shouldn't be going at it all hours of the day. We both need to rest, especially you sweetheart. You haven't been sleeping near enough. I see how tired you are." She was slowly relaxing in my embrace.

She opened her mind to me then, "_All of the books said to have sex as much as you can now. That in a couple of months it would be too uncomfortable and then we'd have to also wait after the baby was born. I thought if I gave it to you all the time now, it would make up for later."_

"Oh my sweet girl, never worry about that. I'm not with you for the sex, although it is amazing. I love just being with you and if we can't have sex for a while because of our baby, well that is totally worth it. And I promise when that time comes that sex is too uncomfortable we'll find other ways to connect."

"_I just want you to be happy. I love you so much." _She finally completely relaxed and snuggled into my chest.

"I'm very happy, angel. I love you both so much." We spent the day in bed, just relaxing and spending time together. She admitted she has been very horny and basically anytime she even thought about us together she wanted it. We decided to basically just cool it for a while. We still had lots of sex in our future, just not the marathon we experienced.

Even after we discussed everything, we made love. Sometimes we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

That afternoon Bella had her traditional bowl of ice cream and everything was back to normal.

~*~

"Baby, have you seen my baseball jersey?"

"My God Edward, your vampire with perfect memory but you still can never manage to find anything." She was so beautiful when she scowls at me. I can't help it, I'm the typical male, I can never find anything. My wallet and keys are number one on my "I can't find it" list.

Bella entered the closet I had just ransacked and came out two seconds later with my jersey and a triumphant grin.

"Thank you baby. You're the best." I gave her a quick kiss and proceeded to get dressed. After I finished, I helped her get dressed making sure she was warm. Thankfully it wouldn't be raining where we play but I still made sure to bring an umbrella and put Bella in a rain jacket. It was always best to be prepared.

"I feel like that kid in A Christmas Story. The one in the red snowsuit and couldn't put his arms down." I laughed as she started waddling around the room with her arms extended.

"My love, you make even that look beautiful." I kissed her as she rolled her eyes at me.

We went downstairs and got into Emmett's Jeep. Normally we would go off roading as far as we could but I didn't want Bella riding in a bumpy Jeep and have it jostle her too much so we decided to just drive as far as the road and then I'd carry her. According to her I was a "much smoother ride." I wasn't sure if she picked up on the double meaning I did.

She and I were the last ones to the field. I sat her down and we walked hand in hand out to our family. Em and Jazz were tossing a ball around and the girls including Esme were huddled around some baby magazine as normal. Carlisle was setting up the bases.

"What are teams?" I asked as we approached them.

Em and Jazz joined us by the girls and soon Carlisle was with us. Alice quickly spoke up, "Me, Edward, Jazz against Rose, Em and Carlisle." We all nodded, getting excited thanks to Jasper.

I kissed Bella and left her with her mother to go out to the outfield. Ali was pitching and Jazz was covering the other side of the field but was further in than me. We've played on the same team enough to know that he would cover any infield fly balls and grounders, while I chased after the long hits.

The game was progressing nicely and our team was currently ahead by two runs. Emmett was batting so I knew it was coming to me. He always just tried to hit it as hard as he could and it would go far but if would just calm down and hit the ball perfectly it would go farther.

He swung and I was off like a shot. I was going to get it but I didn't slow down. I caught the ball and started to go back when I heard thoughts, "_I wonder how many there are? If there is enough, this could be a good game."_

I could tell it was a vampire and paid more attention to find there were three total. I got an eerie feeling and decided it would be best to try to get Bella out of here. I raced back but as I approached I caught a vision Alice had and found that I wouldn't have enough time. They would take it as a disrespectful gesture if they caught us leaving and would follow us.

Our family was gathered around Alice trying to find out what was going on. I approached and quickly explained while taking Bella in my arms.

"There are three nomads on their way here. So far all I know is that they heard our game and want to play. One of them is a tracker and pretty sadistic. He was thinking about the last kill he made. The female is his mate but he doesn't seem to feel as strongly for her. The other male is just traveling with them but doesn't plan on staying. He's getting of the tracker and how he tortures his victims before feeding." I really wanted to get Bella out of here. I'll just have to stay by her side the whole time.

"That will work better, Edward. You can't leave with Bella or the tracker will follow and I don't know what will happen but it won't be good." I saw the vision from Alice of me glaring at the tracker while the rest of them finished the game.

"Esme, will you take my place? I'm going to stay by Bella." Bella looked like she wanted to protest but changed her mind. She was so spooked by the nomads that she didn't try to claim her independence.

The others started playing a little but it was half-hearted. The nomads were well within my range now and the trackers thoughts were disgusting me. About two minutes later, we all saw them walk out from the tree line. The tracker and the female stayed behind the other male trying to make it look like he was their leader.

"Greetings, I am Laurent. These are James and Victoria. We were wondering if we could join your game." We all approached the nomads slowly and cautiously. Carlisle took the lead and spoke to them.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme, daughters, Alice, Rose, and Bella and my sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We weren't planning to play for much longer but you are welcome to join us for a little while."

The nomads appraised us all as we were introduced. Laurent was intrigued by the word "family" and by our numbers. He also noticed our eye color and he seemed genuinely curious. Victoria was bored and not interested in playing. She seemed fairly new to this life and was thirsty again even though they had just hunted. James looked over each female before landing on my Bella. He noticed her beauty and that something was different about her. He registered her scent and tried to place where he has smelled it before. I was even more on edge than before.

"We will join you. May I ask how you have such a large 'family' you said?" Laurent asked.

"My family and I feed off of animals therefore we are able to interact with humans and we keep a residence near here. We are a true family rather than a coven." Carlisle noticed how interested Laurent seemed but was wary about James, just as I was.

Suddenly James remembered where he had come across a scent similar to Bella's. His mind flashed with images of Henry, one of the hybrids we met in South America. Henry's was conceived when his mother's village was attacked by vampires. His mother barely survived the ordeal and managed to escape. James was the vampire that fathered Henry. Somehow he found out about Henry and tracked him. At first James planned to kill Henry but decided if he ever needed an ally, he could pull the "dad" card and use Henry for his needs.

I desperately wanted Bella out of here now. Knowing what this vile creature has done and how intrigued he is with my mate is making me irrational.

The others had started to separate and were planning to return to the game when James looked at Victoria and then launched himself at Bella. I picked up the thought just in time to block him but Victoria came up and grabbed Bella. They were planning on kidnapping her and running.

The others quickly caught on and were after Victoria while I fought James. Carlisle pinned Laurent to the ground but he wasn't struggling. Rose came over and helped me with James and we swiftly destroyed him tossing the parts as they came off.

Jasper and Alice came back but they were alone. "Edward, Carlisle go to Bella, she needs you. Jazz and I will stay with Laurent. Rose follow Emmett, he went after Victoria." I saw from Alice's thoughts that once Victoria decided she couldn't outrun them with Bella struggling in her arms, she tossed my wife aside and took off.

We followed their scent and found Bella on the ground with Esme beside her. I knelt down and cupped her face.

"Love, are you okay? Does it hurt?" She was crying and holding her stomach.

"My stomach hurt really bad before but now it's not so bad." I didn't let myself think about that. I just focused on her.

"Okay love, we need to get you back." I could tell she was scared and I wanted so badly to assure her it would all be ok but I couldn't because I didn't know.

"Princess, I need you to stay calm. Getting worked up is going to make it worse. Take deep breaths." Carlisle was torn between the doctor he needed to be right now and the father and grandfather who was praying it would all be okay.

Bella calmed and I picked her up gently. Esme went to check on Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and I took Bella back home. We didn't even go to the car, just straight to the house.

We got her in his office and Carlisle did a quick exam while I set up the ultrasound. Bella was concentrating on breathing.

"There's no bleeding, which is a very good sign. Let's do the ultrasound and see what's going on."

He put some of the gel on her tiny bump and I about lost it. I was currently looking at everything I could so easily lose. I held Bella's hand and stroked her hair while telling her how much I loved her.

It felt like years before we heard anything. The thump, thump, thump of our baby's heartbeat filled the room and we all let out a collective sigh. It sounded normal and not in distress at all. Carlisle moved the transducer some more and we no longer heard anything. It was a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"The baby looks really good. Does it hurt anymore, sweetheart?"

Bella was having a hard time speaking through the tears she couldn't stop. "A little bit but it keeps getting better."

Carlisle nodded. "That's what I thought. It looks like the placenta tore away from the uterine wall slightly but since you heal faster than a human it was able to reattach itself rather than completely detach. See this faint line here," he pointed on the screen for us "that is where it is healing itself. You'll have to be careful for a couple of weeks but it looks like you'll be perfectly fine." He smiled at us and I couldn't stop the sobs from spilling from my body. I hugged Bella tightly and we cried together in relief.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain our attention. "Now would you like to know the sex?"

**A/N: Sorry I had to do it! Review if you want it updated faster!**

**So anyway, I had to make Edward a typical male in this one. He had to be told again that he needs to talk to his wife (we all know men need to be told things more than once!) and he can't find his crap. My husband can never find anything and I'll walk in and it'll be right in plain sight. Drives me nuts!**


	7. Its a

**A/N: This chapter is way short but I finally got a job! I've been busy with it and trying to fix my sleep schedule. I'm not used to getting up before 8am. I had to get this out so I didn't leave you in suspense for too long.**

**This chapter has a reference to the new show The Marriage Ref. It was just too funny to pass up. You can watch it on if you missed it when it aired on tv.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I own anything involving The Marriage Ref, it was just way too funny!**

**Chapter 7: It's a…..**

**Previously on Here We Go Again (totally sounds like a soap opera :)…)**

_Carlisle cleared his throat to gain our attention. "Now would you like to know the sex?"_

**EPOV**

Bella and I looked at each other for a moment and then grinned at Carlisle, "YES!"

He just laughed and said, "Meet your son."

Oh my God, I was going to have a son. I was going to teach him how to play baseball and we could go out in the backyard and play catch while we caught each other up on our day. Then after we played outside, we would come in and I would teach him to play the piano. Maybe he could even compose his own song for Bella.

This day could have ended so much worse but instead I learned that I will have a son. I can't get over that. My little man.

Carlisle took some pictures and then we cleaned Bella's tummy. She was going to be on bed rest for at least two weeks to ensure she's fully healed. I was about to pick her up when I noticed she was shaking. She was going into shock. Carlisle noticed and ran downstairs to get her something to eat and drink. He brought up orange juice and a bagel.

"Eat this sweetheart. Mom is making your dinner now but this will help you. Make sure you drink all of the juice too." Carlisle watched her like a hawk as she ate. I sat with her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. This was a highly emotional day and it was taking its toll on her body.

"Do you feel better, angel?" I asked when she finished.

"Yea, I don't know what happened. I was perfectly fine then all of a sudden it hit me." I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. I could hear our family downstairs and I knew I needed to find out what happened after we left but I refused to leave her side.

Once I got her settled in bed, Esme came up with her dinner. "Carlisle told me everything was ok. Are you feeling alright?"

Bella nodded her head and leaned into her mother's arms. From Esme's thoughts I knew she was reliving Bella getting tossed and the fear that gripped her that something happened to the baby. She was very relieved they were both okay but she needed some time with her daughter.

"I'm going to go downstairs to catch up with the others. Call for me if you need me." I kissed Bella and hugged Esme. Everything was going to be fine.

I went downstairs and saw Carlisle on the phone and everyone else in the living room. "What happened after we left?"

"I chased Victoria all the way to the border. Carlisle's talking to the wolves now to see if they caught her. I was going to keep going but Rosie reminded me of the treaty. I'm sorry bro." Em was blaming himself for not catching her.

"It'll be okay. Bella and the baby are fine. She just has to stay on bed rest for a couple of weeks." Even though I was still reeling from the emotions earlier as imagined the worst, I felt so much better. Seeing the baby and hearing his heartbeat made my day.

"Laurent has left the area. We didn't let him go without knowing for sure he wasn't a threat. So far he's decided to go to Alaska and see the Denali's. He was interested in our way of life and held no regard for James." Alice told me. I trusted them and if they said he wasn't a threat then I wasn't going to worry about it.

"Thank you Sam. We appreciate it." Carlisle ended his phone call.

"The wolves did catch Victoria. She got distracted when she first saw the wolves and they were able to take her down easily." With that, we all released a sigh of relief. All was right with the world again.

~*~

The next couple of weeks were difficult but we pulled through. Bella obviously had to stay home from school but Carlisle wouldn't let me stay with her. It was so hard to be away from her all day. She was good though and didn't leave bed, except to go to the bathroom. For the first couple of days someone would always carry her there but after Carlisle did another ultrasound, he decided she could walk that short distance.

Her bump became more defined and it just made her sexier. Unfortunately, no sex is an unwanted side effect of bed rest. I feel stupid now for complaining earlier. I should have just enjoyed the ride because now we were both frustrated. We did spend a lot of time talking and cuddling though. Our emotional connection is actually stronger now that it has ever been.

Carlisle declared Bella and the baby both perfectly healthy so she was now off of bed rest. She was going back to school Monday.

"What would you like to do today, love? I don't want you to do anything too strenuous since you just got off of bed rest but I'm sure you want to leave this room."

"Actually can we just hang out with the family? Maybe just movies or games?"

"That sounds like a great idea." We went downstairs with me holding her hand tightly on the stairs. I heard Esme in the kitchen making Bella's lunch and our siblings in the living room, arguing over something.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you try to put a stripper pole in our room, you will not be getting any action for the next decade!" Bella and I looked at each other when we heard Rose screech at Emmett.

"But baby, come on, it'll be fun. Think of it as exercise." Emmett said.

We reached the living room and saw Jasper and Alice is hysterics, Rose glaring at Emmett and Emmett trying to make a pouty face at Rose. I saw from Emmett's mind that he got the idea from some new tv show where a man was trying to get a stripper pole installed in their house and one of his arguments for it was to think of it as "exercise."

"Are you saying I need to exercise? Did you just call me fat?" I was very surprised Emmett's head was still attached to his body.

"No baby, I just really want to see you work that gorgeous body of yours. I want to see something no one else will ever see. Just you and me baby." Ali and I rolled our eyes. Both of us would probably "see" it.

"You really think my body is gorgeous?" She asked sauntering up to him.

"Hell yes I do baby. If we get that stripper pole, I'll show you just how much." Emmett was really putting on the moves now.

"Well if you ever want to see this gorgeous body again, you'll never mention a stripper pole again. Am I clear?" We all busted up laughing at the look on Emmett's face. He actually thought she was going to let him get it.

"Uh… um… yes ma'am." He stuttered and then sat on the couch and turned on a video game like he didn't just get put in his place.

Esme came out of the kitchen to join us and gave Bella her mid-day snack. I decided now was a really good time to announce our news.

"Since everyone is here, except Carlisle who already knows, Bella and I have some news." They all looked at me expectantly even Bella and Alice. I put my hand on her expanding belly and Bella quickly caught on and smiled. "We're having a boy."

"How did I not see this?" Alice screamed.

"Yes, we need more testosterone!" Emmett boomed and even caused the windows to rattle.

They all came over to congratulate us but had a hard time hugging us since I wouldn't let go of Bella. My hand stayed on her stomach the whole time.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my hand. Bella and I both gasped and looked at each other.

The whole family surrounded us again demanding what was wrong. Finally, my mind registered what it was when I felt it again. The baby kicked for the first time. I felt a huge smile come across my face that mirrored Bella's and I dropped to my knees in front of her, my hands still on her stomach.

"Come on little man. Do it again. Do it for daddy." Then I felt it again and again.

Bella started giggling, "It kind of tickles."

Esme was the first to catch on. "Did he kick?" Bella and I both nodded at her and her hand joined mine. He kicked again just for her and now she had the goofy smile on her face.

The entire family wanted to feel and when Carlisle came home everyone wanted to feel again. Poor Bella, her first day off of bed rest and she's treated like a living Buddha.

**A/N: Sorry again for it being so short. I will try my hardest to update often but I don't know how my training for my new job is going to be. If you guys have any suggestions for this story please tell me! I read every review and consider every suggestion. Let me know what you guys thought!**


	8. Bite Me

**Chapter 8: Bite Me**

**EPOV**

"Absolutely not Alice! I am not budging on this!" My favorite sister was trying to give me the pout but I was immune to it except for Bella's. "That won't work, you taught her too well. I'm immune to you now." This just made her angry and I watched as the vision flashed before both of our eyes. She was going to attack me! I couldn't believe it, my own sister.

"No Alice and that's final!" I said as I took off before she could grab me. I ran into mine and Bella's room. Once I got there, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. It wouldn't stop her for long.

"Anything I can help you with?" I turned around and saw my love, naked in the bath tub. I could now think of one way to keep Alice out.

"Mmmmm, hello beautiful. Mind if I join you?" I was already stripping out of my shirt before she answered.

She giggled and said, "Well I was just getting out but I suppose I can spare a few minutes for you."

I slid in behind her, letting the warm water relax me as I pulled my two loves into my arms. My hands rubbed her stomach which had grown considerably in the past few months but still had more to go. I felt our little man kick me in greeting and I lightly tapped back. We already knew he was intelligent because when I would play his lullaby he would tap the melody to us.

"So what are you two fighting about now?" Bella had her eyes closed and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

, I ball. I understand that she likes to go to parties and is excited about this one but I will not have you paraded around." This really was getting out of hand. Alice and I have been fighting about Bella's costume for weeks.

"I thought we decided to be the traditional vampire and weak human. I really don't want any more attention drawn to me. And then that way you could be attached to my neck the entire night." She said with a sly smirk on her face.

I nipped lightly at her neck, "Hmmm, that sounds awfully tempting. Can I have a snack before I enjoy the main feast?" I knew I was getting her worked up but I didn't care. We had time.

"I don't know." She turned around in my arms and had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Maybe the weak human is hungry." With that I grabbed her and stood from the tub. I quickly dried her before rushing us out to our bedroom to satisfy our hunger.

~*~

"Ali please don't be mad."

We were on our way to Jessica Stanley's Halloween party. I had no idea why they invited us, no one had ever invited us to a Halloween party before. We were usually in a town long enough that by the time October rolled around, they knew to stay away.

"Alice, I can't stand for you to be mad at me. The baby doesn't like it either, he misses his auntie Alice." We were going as vampire and human and Alice was pissed off at us. Bella doesn't like anyone to be upset with her so she was trying everything she could to get Alice to talk to her.

I felt the car fill with love and forgiveness and knew Jasper was trying to convince his wife to forgive us.

"It's okay. You guys are really cute. Besides your belly isn't big enough for the beach ball idea anyways." Bella turned in her seat and Alice jumped forward so they could hug. I was glad they made up. Bella would have beat herself up all night if they didn't.

"_Edward, you were right. Bella wouldn't have been comfortable showing her belly to the entire school. I'm sorry."_ I nodded to Alice to show her I heard her and she was forgiven.

We pulled up behind Emmett's Jeep and followed everyone inside. It was then that I noticed the other couple's costumes. Jasper and Alice were dressed as Bonnie and Clyde and Rose and Emmett were dressed as Barbie and Ken.

I looked at my beautiful wife and was greeted with her cleavage staring right back at me.

"Edward, my eyes are up here." I looked up, embarrassed I was caught.

"Sorry love, they just call to me." I was definitely enjoying the side effects of pregnancy.

As we entered the house, the strong scent of humans hit me. I knew we weren't going to be staying long since Jasper still struggled with his control.

The thoughts surrounding me were disturbing at best. Most of the children here were intoxicated and with the slutty outfits the girls were wearing and the grinding they were all doing to one another, it felt more like an orgy than a party.

I was so trying to block out all of the thoughts and didn't notice Jessica Stanley coming up to us. "Hey Edward. You look so hot! Oh my God, we so have to dance! Come on!" She actually had the nerve to push Bella away from me and grab my arm.

I quickly, perhaps too quickly, tore my arm from her and reached out to catch my Bella. Jessica had been using all of her weight to pull me with her and when I ripped my arm from her grasp she fell back and landed on the floor.

I secured Bella in my arms and checked her over making sure she was alright. She looked up at me and nodded letting me know it was all okay. Her hands were rubbing her belly and mine joined her, feeling little man kick at us, letting us know he was okay too.

Our family had joined us by this time and I heard Rose's voice yelling at Jessica. "Wear some underwear you nasty skank. Everyone listen up," the room grew quiet as everyone stopped to stare at our little scene, "you may want to watch where you sit. The nasty slut probably left some diseases lying around!" Everyone started laughing and the people sitting quickly stood up. Jessica was so drunk even she started laughing.

I turned to Alice, "Ali I'm sorry but we're not staying. I know this was important to you but I don't want Bella here any longer."

"I agree Edward. I'm sorry. I should have seen how drunk everyone would get." And with that we all loaded up the cars we had just left about 20 minutes before and went back home.

~*~

After the disastrous Halloween party, Alice decided that if she wanted a party she was going to have to throw it herself. She was dying to throw a baby shower but we didn't want anyone outside of the family for that so she decided on an early graduation party. She didn't want to throw one in the spring since the baby would be here so she decided to throw one over Christmas break.

Bella and I completed our finals last week and were officially done with high school, for now. I really didn't know when we would be returning, perhaps when our kids go.

"Edward, I can't get up." I laughed when I heard Bella calling from our room. She had been napping and I went downstairs to play some video games with my brothers. She was getting so big now and was ready to pop any day. We really had no clue when she would be going into labor but Carlisle guessed it would be in the next couple of weeks.

"I really do feel like a beach whale." She said from her back. She held up her arms but I reached down and put my arms around her, gently lifting her up. I put her on her feet and made sure she was steady before letting her go.

"There you go, love. And for the record, you don't look like a beached whale. You look so beautiful." She scoffed at me words but when I started rubbing my erection into her thigh and kissing her neck she started moaning. Recently, sex had become more of a challenge but we always make it work. It just took some time to figure out what position was going to be the most comfortable for her.

"Wait, before you start the show I need to pee." With that, she left my arms and waddled to the bathroom. Yes, she is waddling now.

Just as she finished Alice called for us to join them downstairs. The party would be starting soon and Alice wanted to get a hold of Bella to do her hair and clothes. I again joined my brothers while my wife was sent off to "torture" as she calls it.

I kept an eye on Bella through Alice and Rose's minds and noticed she was squirming more than usual. She was rubbing her back a lot too. I made a mental note to give her a good massage tonight.

When Alice told us, my brothers and I went to get ready for the night. When I finished I went back downstairs and saw my beautiful wife sitting on the couch with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, angel?" I sat beside her and replaced her hand with mine on the small of her back.

"My back is killing me. I must have slept on it wrong."

I kept massaging her back, rubbing soothing circles on it. "Does this feel better?" She closed her eyes and nodded so I kept at it.

The party was a success and Alice was thrilled. Bella and Angela talked for a while and I even spent some time getting to know Ben better. He was a good person and he and Angela made a good couple. I could see them being very happy together.

"I hate to leave so early but my family is leaving early tomorrow morning to visit my grandparents in Tacoma for Christmas." I heard Angela say.

"Have a good time and give me a call when you get back." Both girls got up to hug but Bella stopped and griped her stomach with a look of panic. I immediately stood by her trying to figure out what was wrong.

"_Edward, either I wet myself or my water broke!"_ When I heard Bella's thoughts, my mind kicked into overdrive and it all made sense now. The achy lower back was one of the first signs of labor. She was early but there was no stopping it now.

"Don't worry love. We need to get you upstairs." I started to lead Bella up but then I heard Angela.

"Is everything ok? You don't look good, sweetie." I then realized there were still people here and we needed to make sure they were gone soon without causing a scene.

"Everything is fine. Bella just gets tired easily nowadays. She just needs to lay down." I flashed her my most convincing smile and knew it worked when her mind stuttered.

"Ok, good night guys and Merry Christmas!" We bid them good night and were able to sneak away. Once I got her upstairs I informed the family.

"Guys, we need to clear out the house. Bella's water just broke. Carlisle we need you up here."

I helped Bella change into something more comfortable and led her to his office.

"Let's get you checked out princess."

"Is he going to be okay? He's too early." Bella was getting worked up and I knew I needed to act quickly.

"Love, he is going to be fine. I promise. He wouldn't come if he wasn't ready." I kissed her and kept murmuring my love for her and that everything was going to be ok. I surprised myself by actually believing my words. Somehow I knew it would all be okay.

**A/N: Sorry its short again. I just finished my first week of work and I am tired. This week was a bad week to start since there were a couple people of vacation and we were busier than normal. I was basically quickly trained and then thrown into it all so my brain is fried!**

**Next chapter is the birth and I really hope I don't screw it up! Again I have no experience but I'm gonna try!**


	9. Here Comes Baby

**A/N: Here's the birth! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9: Here Comes Baby**

**EPOV**

"Bella, first I'm going to put a monitor around your stomach so that we can check the baby's heart rate." I helped Carlisle strap the monitor on her and we checked the monitor to ensure the baby wasn't in distress. There was also a second strap that showed when she was contracting and I noticed one was coming up. I grabbed her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're doing wonderfully love. Pretty soon we'll have our baby boy." She started squeezing my hand and held her breath while a look of pain contorted her face. "Breathe, Bella. It'll help, I promise. Breathe with me." I took deep, even breaths and she followed. I knew it wouldn't really ease the pain but holding her breath would make it worse.

Once it was over, she relaxed but then Carlisle examined her. "Bella, you're about 4 centimeters dilated. You've got a little while to go but I don't know how long it will take. The best thing to do is relax. You can walk around for a little bit and it might help things to progress more quickly."

"Can I take a shower?" Bella asked.

Carlisle and I both nodded our heads and I helped unhook the straps from her and help her up. We slowly walked to our bedroom, only stopping once when she had a contraction. Again I had her breathe with me and it seemed to help. Once we got into our room I led her to the bathroom and helped her inside.

"Will you hold me?" She looked so small and scared, like the 15 year old she really was. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and joined her in the shower. I rubbed her back and held her close to me, hoping to be the strength she needed right now.

"I love you so much, my angel. I know you're scared but I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise. I will be right by your side the whole time." I kept whispering words of comfort and love and each time she had a contraction I would stop and breathe with her.

We spent about 30 minutes in the shower when she decided to get out and try to walk around. She was getting restless and I prayed with everything I had that Carlisle was right and walking would speed up the process. I didn't want her to hurt.

We got out and I dried her and myself off quickly before dressing her in the oversized shirt we picked specifically for when she went into labor. We picked out a shirt that was even too big for Emmett and since the day we bought it I would wear it at night so it had my scent on it. It felt like a dress on me but you could barely find Bella in it. She wanted to make sure it was long enough since she wasn't wearing anything under it. Of course, Alice hated the shirt.

After I dressed I helped Bella out into the hall. Esme was waiting for us and from her thoughts I could tell she was really worried for Bella. When Esme went into labor with Bella, she had an extremely fast delivery. She was only in labor a couple of hours and so far Bella's looks to be longer.

"Is there anything you want sweetheart? You're brothers and sisters are still trying to get everyone out of the house without raising too much suspicion but I can run and get you anything you want." Esme was on the other side of Bella helping her walk.

"I'm so sorry I ruined the party, Al….owwww," Bella started having another contraction mid-sentence and I started to worry Esme was going to lose it. She hated to see her baby in pain and just wanted to do something for her.

Once her contraction was over I knew I needed to come up with something for Esme to do. "Esme, could you make sure we have ice chips ready? And maybe once everyone is out of the house, could you and Alice pick out an outfit and blankets for the baby?" I didn't want to send her out of the house so she could be here for the birth but I knew she would be a mess unless she had something to distract her.

I heard Alice's thoughts then, "_Edward, you know I already have the baby and Bella's after birth outfits picked out. But I know you want Esme distracted. We'll do our best. Just take care of my baby sis."_

"Of course, I'll go help end the party and I'll be right back with ice chips." Esme was gone in a flash and I really hoped she slowed down before she got downstairs.

We continued to walk around the hallways but Bella was getting tired so I made her lay down. She needed to save her energy for later.

We checked the baby's heart rate and Carlisle checked Bella again. She was only at five centimeters now. I decided to put in a movie for her and we attempted to watch _Beauty and the Beast_. It was one of her favorite Disney movies. I fed her the ice chips Esme kept bringing and breathed with her every time she had a contraction. This became a routine for the next several hours. One movie would finish and I would put on another one.

Our family would visit but once she had a contraction they would practically run from the room. Once when Emmett was visiting, I was up changing the movie and she had a powerful contraction. She cried out and grabbed the nearest thing to her which was his hand. He completely panicked and his thoughts were a constant stream of "Oh shit." When she released the death grip on his hand, he flexed it and I was thankful it wasn't me. My hand was already killing me and we had more to go.

After about ten hours, she was having constant contractions. There was very little time in between. Carlisle checked her again and said it was time. He got everything setup and I called for Esme. Bella and I had already discussed that we wanted her there for the birth. We would both need the support she could provide us.

When she entered the room, I was thankful she had calmed from earlier. She clearly remembered giving birth and knew what to do for this part.

When Bella saw her she called for her. "Mommy."

Esme moved to the side opposite of me and took her daughter's hand. "You're going to see your son soon, sweetheart. Edward and I are right here with you. It'll be okay."

It seemed as soon as she said that, Carlisle was telling Bella to push. Bella would curl her body up, pushing as hard as she could to give me my son. I fell more in love with her, knowing she was doing this for us. So that we could have our own little family. I once again wondered what I did to deserve her but was so thankful to have her.

After 45 minutes of pushing, Bella collapsed back against the bed. "I can't do it anymore."

"Yes, you can love. I know you can. Just a little more and our little man will be here. You can do it." I sat her up and got behind her, holding her and trying to push strength into her little body. I knew she was tired and needed me now more than ever.

Ten minutes after that, the cries of our son filled the room.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

He was tiny, so tiny. From looking at him I could tell he only weighed about five pounds. Even though he was early, he was perfect. His skin was pink and flushed. Carlisle asked if I wanted to cut the cord but I couldn't leave my Bella. I knew she hadn't seen him yet since she was still recovering from the trauma her body went through. She was collapsed against my chest with her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

Carlisle cleaned him and checked him over before wrapping him in a blanket and bringing him to us. I nudged Bella and whispered in her ear, "Love, look. You did it."

She opened her eyes and I watched as she gazed upon her son for the first time. She held her arms out for him and Carlisle handed her the little bundle. She held him close to her chest and I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"He's beautiful." She whispered through her tears. If I could cry, mine would have joined hers.

Our little man finally calmed his cries as his mother gently rocked him in her arms. She bent down and kissed his little wrinkled forehead and whispered his name, "Anthony Carlisle Masen."

~*~

Carlisle and Esme were, of course, the first ones to hold Anthony. They doted over him while I helped Bella clean up. Neither of us could keep the smiles from our faces. We were so happy. I don't think my life could be anymore perfect.

When we got back into the room with them, poor Anthony was crying and Carlisle and Esme quickly handed him over. I guess that was the benefits of being grandparents, you could just give the kid back.

We realized Anthony must have been hungry and we tried to do the first feeding. It took some time but finally he latched to Bella and I watched while my beautiful wife fed our son. It seemed she never stopped amazing me.

After he was fed and changed, we took him back to our room to allow Bella to lie down. She was exhausted but we knew the family wanted to visit. Once she was settled, Jasper and Alice came in. Alice could barely contain her excitement and only stopped bouncing when she was holding Anthony. Jasper held him carefully and I could tell he was just as excited as Alice.

Rose and Emmett came in next and Emmett kept telling Anthony everything he could about sports. Rose promised to teach him about cars and said she already had an idea for his first car.

Anthony was still asleep so I put him in the little bassinet we had in our room and I cuddled with Bella on the bed. I hummed her lullaby while she slept.

**A/N: Its another short chapter but I wanted to get it out before I had to go back to work. Next update will probably be in about a week. Hopefully I wrote the birth right, again I have no experience.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Golden Showers

**AN: I feel like an idiot. As soon as I posted the last chapter I realized I didn't describe the baby at all but I was so tired I didn't feel like editing the chapter so you get the description here. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 10: Golden Showers**

**EPOV**

Today is Valentine's Day and it will be the first time Bella and I will be alone since Anthony was born. I still can't believe it's been almost two months since he came into our lives.

When he was first born, he didn't look like either of us. He had our pale skin but no hair at all. His eyes were gray and I couldn't tell if he had her nose or my chin like everyone else said. He looked like himself, only bald.

Now, he has a light dusting of dark bronze hair and his eyes are turning green. It looks like he will be my replica, my human replica. Bella was the first to notice his eyes were green. She started screaming for me one day while she was feeding him and I panicked. I ran upstairs faster than possible with my dead heart in throat. When I got there she was sitting in the rocking chair holding him to her chest and smiling so brilliantly she could have outshone the sun.

After I assessed the situation, checking the closet just in case something was in there, I asked her what she needed. She just looked up and said, "They're green."

Also when Anthony was first born he was a little small. He was early so it was normal but his small size did not last long. Poor Bella has barely slept between feeding and pumping. He just doesn't stop. I think he has Emmett's human hunger. My little man is not so little anymore and is quite chunky. His legs have rolls and cankles.

All of the clothes we bought him are too small now. Alice loves this though and shops nearly every week for him.

Since he eats a lot, he also poops a lot. I don't ever remember Bella smelling so bad though. The rest of the family does though. I guess I was still stuck in the "nothing she does is bad" way of thinking. Who am I kidding? I still think like that.

I will never forget the first time I got peed on though.

_Bella was finally asleep after feeding Anthony for the third time tonight. He was only a week old and it seemed like my angel never got to sleep. She tried to sleep when he did but she was always scared she wouldn't hear him if he cried. _

_"Come on, little man, let's leave mommy to sleep." I plucked Anthony from the small crib we kept in our room and took him to the nursery._

_I noticed a horrible smell coming from him and decided to change him. I laid him down on the changer and gathered the needed supplies. I unbuttoned his sleeper and lifted it up and out of the way. The last time I didn't move it far enough away and had to change his clothes when the sleeper fell into the dirty diaper._

_Once I had the area ready I took off the dirty diaper, quickly cleaning him and disposing the foul smelling diaper. I slipped the clean diaper under him and realized I forgot the powder. Luckily we kept it on a shelf off to the side of the changer. We didn't want anything to fall on him but wanted our emergency stash of diaper changing supplies within arms reach. I looked up and spotted the powder reaching for it when I felt something wet hit my shirt. I looked down up in time to get sprayed all over my face with pee. I had no idea what to do. Bella never did this to me. I wanted to yell for help but definitely did not want to open my mouth._

_Thankfully Alice must have had a vision of this happening and ran into the room giggling and threw a burping towel over my exposed son._

_I looked at her begging her with my eyes to please watch him while I clean up. She was full out laughing now and could only nod her head. Once I was out of that room and in the shower, I felt much better. I had no idea what to do and worried it would happen again. _

_I swiftly cleaned and put on new clothes and went back into the nursery where I could hear Alice still laughing softly while talking to Anthony._

_"Well Tony, I think we need to give dad a new lesson on how to change little boy diapers, don't we?" I heard Alice giggle._

_"You mean it's different?" I wondered as I walked into the room._

_"It sure is if you don't want a golden shower. Emmett had one yesterday so don't feel bad. You need to make sure you hold his new diaper on his front so it catches it. Little boys tend to react when they feel the cold air." She giggled and showed how she changed his diaper in her mind._

_I made sure I paid close attention and never made that mistake again._

Even with the smelly diapers, golden showers and excessive eating, we couldn't be happier. The whole family loves having a baby around again. Carlisle and Esme are the perfect grandparents and have learned their new role very well. If they're holding him and he starts to cry, he handed right back to either Bella or I. They always smirk and mention something about how nice it is to be able to give him back. Our siblings love being aunts and uncles. Emmett has started making a list of all of the "manly" things he's going to teach our son.

Bella and I are so happy to be able to hold our little man but we haven't had any alone time since he joined us. It's not like we could even do much if we did have that alone time. She is always exhausted and was very emotional for the first couple of weeks. Carlisle warned us this could happen but I didn't think it would be as bad as it was.

It all came to a head about two a half weeks after he was born. She was exhausted like always, but she was refusing to let anyone besides her care for Anthony. He was going through a crying streak and no matter what we tried he cried. Finally Bella started refusing to let anyone even hold him and she would constantly walk or rock him. She was crying with him when I finally had to put a stop to it.

_I grabbed Anthony's from Bella's arms despite her protests and handed him to Esme who took him from the room and tried to calm him down. Bella was a mess, crying hysterically and barely breathing at all._

_I pulled her into my arms and took her spot in the rocker and held her in my lap, trying to get her to calm down._

_"Bella you have to breathe. It's okay, it will all be okay. Breathe for me angel." I was trying to keep my voice calm but inside I was a panicky mess. Carlisle mentioned in his thoughts, we might have to sedate her and I did not want it to come to that._

_"Love, please calm down. I promise I will make it better. Just tell me what's wrong." I was begging for any help from her._

_Through her sobs I made out the words, "bad mom." I finally realized what was going on. We couldn't get Anthony to stop crying and she felt like a bad mother. I was angry she could even think this but I knew it was probably all hormones talking right now. Then I had another thought, I hadn't actually told her how wonderful a mother she was. She was so scared she would be a bad mom and when he finally got here I stopped telling her how wonderful she was. I couldn't even remember the last time I told her I loved her. It seemed all we did anymore was feed, change and comfort Anthony._

_With those thoughts, I made a vow to be a better husband and father and to make sure I always take care of my wife and pay more attention to her._

_"This is all my fault. You are an amazing mother and I haven't even told you that yet. I'm so sorry. God, when I look at you feeding our son, I can't even describe my feelings. You are so wonderful with him and it seems like it all just comes naturally to you. I honestly get a little jealous sometimes. I didn't even know how to change his diaper the right way and here you just automatically know how to do it all. I love you so much." I kissed her head and kept murmuring how amazing she was and how much I loved her. It was all true. I loved her even more now and I did sometimes get jealous of her. _

_We stayed that way for about an hour and I noticed Esme got Anthony to calm down and sleep. I knew she didn't do anything special, he just finally tired himself so much he couldn't stay awake. This was our problem; he was tired but refused to sleep and cried until he finally wore himself out._

_Bella had also fallen asleep and when she woke up she felt much better. We were able to have a good conversation and worked out a lot of things. We also brainstormed on how to get Anthony to sleep without the fits. The next time he started one we tried out list and found me playing the piano to work best. Once I started his lullaby he was out like a light._

"Edward you do realize Bella is going to kill you, right? I don't need a vision to know this." Alice giggled while handing me the suitcase I had her pack for us. I may have forgotten to tell Bella we would be leaving the house and subsequently Anthony, tonight.

"I knew I couldn't tell her any sooner or else she'd fret over it the whole time. I'm ready for any excuse she can throw at me." I responded while putting the bag into my car. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw his little car seat in the back. This would be the first time we were without him but we needed this time away to reconnect.

As I entered the house I heard Anthony begin to whimper as he woke. Nighttime was the longest time he went without eating so he always woke cranky and if we weren't fast enough, he threw a fit.

I ran upstairs and picked him up, humming his lullaby and prayed he would settle down and sleep a little longer. I hoped to have enough time to make Bella French toast this morning to butter her up. As soon as I thought about it, I heard Alice and Esme enter the kitchen and make her breakfast for me. I quietly thanked them so I didn't wake Anthony.

Things were working out for me this morning and Anthony fell into a deep sleep and I was able to put him back in his crib. I met Alice in the hallway with Bella's breakfast and took if from her as I entered our bedroom.

My love was passed out on our bed and looked exhausted. I felt bad waking her but if all goes to plan she will get to sleep in tomorrow.

"Wake up, love." I whispered in her ear and was rewarded with a moan. She has been very vocal in her sleep lately, leading me to believe she wants this alone time as badly as I do.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at me. I helped her sit up before giving her the tray. When she saw what was on it, she raised her eyebrow. She knew something was up but decided not to say anything and just enjoyed eating.

When she was finished, Anthony decided to wake up. I carried the tray downstairs and when I came back she was in the nursery feeding him.

"I wanted to discuss something with you." I said as I sat on the floor beside her.

"I figured as much." She whispered as she lovingly caressed our son's cheek.

"I made reservations for us at a bed and breakfast outside of town. I thought we could have some time just to ourselves and well it is Valentine's Day." I smirked at her.

"Yes I noticed the date but I don't have a Valentine." She pouted at me. I will never live down not asking her when she was younger.

"Well my love, perhaps your Valentine is going to make a grand gesture to win over your heart." I winked at her. I did have something in mind but it required first getting her out of the house.

She looked sad all of a sudden and I started to panic wondering what I did wrong. When she finally spoke it was soft and scared, "Am I a horrible mother for wanting to go away with you?"

I wiped away her tears and gently kissed her lips, "Not at all. We need some time to just be us. It'll make us better parents, I promise."

With that, I shared all of my plans with her. I knew there were enough bottles in the fridge since I had basically been hording them. Bella kept forgetting when she pumped last so for the last couple of days I'd simply remind her and she would pump a bottle. It's amazing that she can produce that much milk.

I had already spoken with the entire family about this and made sure everyone memorized the phone number for the bed and breakfast in case we were needed. It was located only about 30 minutes away from the house, at my speeds. I didn't want to go too far away.

Once our plans were made and finalized I had one more topic to bring up. "Sweetheart, I don't mean to pressure you at all but I do want you to be aware. I packed condoms just in case but please don't feel like we have to do anything." I could feel myself start to ramble and briefly wondered if this was a trait left over from when I was human.

She put her fingers to my lips effectively shutting me up. "Trust me Edward, I don't mind at all." She had that evil minx look in her eye and I knew I was in for one hell of a ride.

**AN: I'm so sorry these chapters have been so short. I'm just trying to get them out as soon as I feel they're at a place to stop. Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Best of You

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and for this update to be uber short. We're working on fixing our house up since we may be moving for my husband's job in a few months and I didn't realize it was going to be this much work! I'm so tired! I had to write something though so here is just a little bit. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: Best of You**

**EPOV**

"Edward, Bella, hurry up!"

I sighed and rolled off of my wife. We just had mind blowing sex and now my annoying little sister was cock blocking me from round two. True, we were supposed to be at Forks High School in thirty minutes to attend graduation but I would much rather stay where I was.

"Remind me again why we have to go to this stupid ceremony?" Asked my irritable wife. Oh yes, she was pregnant again. It seems condoms don't stop vampire sperm. She was about 3 months pregnant and last time she wasn't quite showing yet but she started showing about 2 weeks ago. This would be our first outing since she started showing but luckily the hideous yellow gowns will cover it.

"Love, this is your first high school graduation and since there wasn't a ceremony in December we're going now." Ever since she was born, we were all determined to give her as normal of a life as we could.

"I know, I just feel so fat and everyone is going to be staring. Not to mention, I'll be away from Tony." She sighed.

"First, you are not fat. You are extremely gorgeous and if we had more time I would show you just how gorgeous." I said, rubbing my erection on her thigh and wishing I could stop time and just enjoy my wife.

"Second, no one will stare. You can't even see your bump under that gown. And finally, it's only for an hour and our family will have Tony. Emmett will keep him entertained and once all of this is over, we're going on a family vacation." Carlisle and I planned a trip to Ireland for everyone. Tony was finally big enough to travel and if we timed it right, he would sleep the whole way.

"You're right, as always. I guess I should get ready. Will you get Tony up from his nap?" Like she really needed to ask. I loved getting him up. He would always do the cutest little pout, just like his mama when she first woke up.

I gave her a quick kiss before getting out of bed. I went down the hallway to Tony's room. Instead of seeing a sleeping baby when I entered, I saw my little man standing up in his crib. His little hands gripped the edge and once he saw me he started bouncing. I chuckled and walked over to him. He threw his arms up when I was close enough and squealed when I threw him up in the air a little bit.

"Dada!"

It still amazed me when he called me that. I smiled widely at him and threw him in the air again. I quickly changed his diaper and thankfully didn't get sprayed this time. I would do exactly what Alice showed me but every now and then I still got soaked.

I decided to dress him in his dark brown cargo shorts and yellow and blue polo shirt. Alice no doubt, wanted him in a suit or something equally ridiculous but I wanted my son to be comfortable. After I dressed him I attempted to tame his unruly locks but just like mine they wouldn't cooperate. Poor kid.

By the time I was done getting him ready, Bella joined me in his room and packed the diaper bag. We learned very quickly to pack extra bottles and diapers with him. When Bella was a baby, we didn't have to pack much but Anthony was very different. He ate so much more than I ever remember her eating and therefore pooped much more. We also had to pack two to three extra sets of clothes and even shoes. How he managed to get poop in his shoes I will never know.

"Ma!" Tony just now noticed her in the room. I loved to watch them together. He absolutely adores her and will do anything she wants. He can't deny her anything just like me.

"Now Anthony, be a good boy for grandma and grandpa today." She said while giving him a stern look. He looked at her and his thoughts reflected how much he wanted to make her happy. He was determined to be good. It was so amazing to hear his thoughts. He was so intelligent but his body was slowing him down. His body wasn't advanced enough to allow him to communicate how he wanted. He looked at me and I knew he wanted me to tell her he would be good. He knew I could hear his thoughts.

"He'll be a good boy, like always." I prayed our child currently growing in my wife would be as well behaved as he is. He is the most perfect baby, well except for his mama.

"I know he will be. Now come to mama, I need some cuddle time." Bella grabbed him from my arms and he snuggled up next to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her hair like I do. From his thoughts I could tell he felt safe and so loved. She could calm him far better than Jasper could.

I left them alone so I could finish getting ready. I put on the black slacks and white dress shirt Alice laid out for me. My tie was a dark blue and I had a feeling my sweet wife was wearing blue today. I was so consumed in watching her interact with our son that I failed to notice her clothing.

"_Edward, I laid out Anthony's clothes for him on his changing table. Did you not notice it or fail to care?" _Alice's pissed off thoughts hit me on my way down the stairs.

"Failed to care." I simply said.

When I reached the bottom of the steps Alice was there with an angry look on her face. I simply chuckled and went to mess up her hair. Of course she saw this and swatted me away. She turned around and stomped up the stairs to get Jasper.

I looked around the room and finally noticed what my beautiful wife was wearing. How in the hell didn't I notice it before? She was stunning in dark blue wrap dress. The dress was short sleeved and showed off her arms, legs and God help me, her amazing chest. Her hair was in soft curls that moved each time she did. Her bump was so adorable and I couldn't stop myself from walking over to her and rubbing it.

Tony was on the floor playing with Emmett and I took the time to look around me. My life was perfect. Before Bella, I never really hated my life but I wasn't happy with it. Now I had an amazing wife, a beautiful son, and another miracle baby on the way. To add to everything I had my best friends as my brothers, sisters and parents. Life just doesn't get any better.


	12. Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

**A/N: Sorry, this is another short chapter. Life is getting in the way big time. It sucks to be an adult. Hopefully things will slow down but I really doubt they will. The hubby and I possibly going to start trying for a baby soon! We thought I was pregnant because I was randomly getting sick and I was actually late last month but the preggers test said negative **** With any luck soon it will say positive!!! Let me know what you guys think of this!**

**Chapter 12: Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun!**

**EPOV**

"Edward Masen is so hot and Bella is just… fat. God he would do so much better." Yeah like with someone as vain and bitchy as you Lauren, I think not. I still can't believe the how completely different teenagers are now than when I was a teenager. Of course when I was a teenager it would have been very improper of me to kiss Bella the way I just did in public. I knew she heard Lauren's comment and her pregnant self was insecure. I don't think she will ever completely understand just how sexy she is. After a chaste kiss, I left her in her spot in line with Alice. We were getting ready to enter the gymnasium and graduate from Forks High. I made my way to the M's and unfortunately that meant I was beside none other than Mike Newton.

"Dude, I can't wait to get out of here. Seattle holds so much more. I can't wait for the abundance of hot chicks. College is going to rock. Sucks for you that you can't enjoy it though, being all tied down with a kid." Mike slapped me on the back and I held back the smile when he winced.

"No, Mike nothing sucks for me. I have an amazing family who supports me in anything I do, a brilliant son I get the pleasure of watching as he grows and a fuck hot fiancée who is amazing in every way. It sucks for you because while you may get some physical pleasure out of the women you meet, you will never feel truly complete because you will be missing the emotional connection that makes life worth living." I said as I slapped him on the back, admittedly a little harder than I should and walked into the gym.

The graduation ceremony was the same as they always are. I actually did get a little choked up when Angela gave her valedictorian speech. Most were about how we need to spread our wings and fly off into the future to become successful in our professional lives but she spoke of the importance of creating lasting relationships and finding true friendships in the next couple of years. That although our professional lives were important, it was our relationships we created who made us who we are. I knew she was speaking directly to those of our peers who focused all of their energy on their outward appearances. She was trying to convey that they need to stop being catty bitches or they would be alone all their lives.

The best part of the entire afternoon though was how our family managed to get Anthony to say "mama" and "dada" when we received our diplomas. Emmett had him so riled up he actually screamed it and everyone was able to hear him. He was our personal cheering section.

Once it was finally over I made my way to Alice and Bella who were both eagerly hugging Angela.

"_Is she pregnant again?!?" _I heard from Angela as she hugged Bell.

She pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow. Angela usually didn't meddle but from the smile on her face you could tell she was just too excited.

I watched as my sweet girl smiled and nodded her head. Angela immediately hugged her again and squealed. It was like Angela had become possessed by Alice. The girls broke apart and I was very surprised when Angela threw herself at me and hugged me fiercely.

"Congrats Edward!" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you very much." I whispered back to her.

We were, of course, trying to keep the baby a secret but all of Forks would know soon enough. We decided to stay another year since we had all of the equipment Bella and the baby would need here.

Our family soon joined us and Anthony squealed again as he saw us. After he spent some time with Bella and I, he practically threw himself as Angela. She has seen him a couple of times and he loved her just as much as he did Alice and Rose. She was like another aunt to him. I was a little worried about what would happen when we left.

The crowd started to disperse and Angela left to go with her parents and Ben. She told us to have fun on our vacation and promised to get together before she left for Seattle.

By the time we got home it was time for Tony's bath and Bella was barely awake. I gently pushed her toward the direction of our room and took my son for his bath. The family left to go hunting and it was nice to be alone in the house for once.

I quickly bathed Tony and then dressed him in his Shrek pajamas. Thankfully I had the foresight to prepare his bottle before coming upstairs and sat down in the rocker with him. He has his eyes closed before I even put the bottle to his mouth but he did manage to drink a little. He'll probably be cranky in the morning but nothing we can't handle. I tucked him in with a gentle kiss to the forehead and made sure the monitor was on before I left. It wasn't like we really needed a monitor since we could hear every breath he took but it made us feel better.

I went into our bedroom and found my wife passed out in the middle of the bed with her feet dangling off. She was still dressed in her outfit and even had a little drool. Somehow I managed to not laugh and carefully undressed her. Once I had her down to her underwear I grabbed one of my t-shirts and dressed her. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in just like I did our son. She let out a little snore and I couldn't suppress my chuckle. I undressed and joined her in bed. I pulled her into my arms and she snuggled into me. I closed my eyes and although I wish I could sleep, I'm glad I get to hear every word she mumbled in her sleep.

~*~

The days following graduation was a blur of packing and double checking that everything was ready to go. Carlisle wanted to do an ultrasound before we left and I quickly agreed. I knew I would feel better traveling so far if I knew everything was good.

Tony was with Emmett and Jasper getting more luggage for Alice. Since she couldn't see Bella very well, she decided to pack for every time of weather and event she could think of. We already knew it would be overcast and somewhat cool during our stay but Alice demanded we be prepared. She even had swimsuits packed even though the house we rented didn't have a pool.

"I can't wait to see the baby. Why did we wait so long?" Bella mused while sitting on the couch in Carlisle's office.

"We've just been busy sweetheart. But I can't wait either." I told her with a huge grin. After Tony was born we put the machine in storage and did not expect to need it so soon. Once we realized she was pregnant, Carlisle examined her but with graduation and the trip we hadn't pulled the machine out of storage.

"Alright pumpkin, as you remember this may be cold." Carlisle put some of the gel on her bump and Bell let out a little giggle at how cold it was.

He put the probe on her stomach and moved it around while watching the screen. We heard the heartbeat first and I noticed it was extremely fast. I was instantly worried and ran through possible reasons in my mind. I was imagining the worst when Carlisle started laughing. I glared at him and tried to read his mind but he was blocking me.

"You guys don't do anything halfway." He said. Bella looked confused but I could tell she knew the heartbeat was too fast.

"Carlisle, why is the heartbeat that fast? What's wrong?" I was getting upset and Bella was too but I couldn't find it in me to comfort her with him laughing at us.

He moved the probe and pointed to the screen, "Nothing is wrong. Here is your baby. Perfectly healthy." He moved the probe again and pointed to the screen, "And here is your second baby. Nothing is wrong. Perfectly healthy."

Bella started crying and I just sat there like an idiot. Carlisle continued to take measurements and I listened to his thoughts and the words he said out loud but I still hadn't moved or really processed anything. Then all of a sudden it clicked.

Twins!!!

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father to three children. Tony was a miracle by himself but I never thought I'd be blessed again. And now to realize there was another blessing growing in my wife. It was too much.

I hugged Bella to me and sobbed onto her shoulder. I belatedly realized she mistook my sobs as being bad and was trying to reassure me that it would be fine and I barely managed to choke out "happy" and my excuse. She finally caught on and told me how happy she was too.

We both calmed down and I took her to our bedroom to show her how happy I was.

**A/N: Soooo, I have absolutely no idea if its possible but in my brain if the babies' heartbeats are not in sync then it could sound like one really fast heartbeat so that was my logic there. Next will be Ireland. Let me know what you think! **


	13. Ireland part 1

**AN: I have been epic fail lately with updating. But I have very good reasons so don't hate too much! First I was hired full time at work instead of temp, so now I have benefits! Also, we found out I'm pregnant! We've been talking about it but didn't expect it so soon. Its still kind of shocking. All of this happened in one week and its taken a little while for everything to catch up with my brain. Not to mention the morning sickness **** Well this one is a small update. I'm sorry but today is my only day off and I'm not feeling well so I'm going to rest. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Ireland part 1**

**EPOV**

"Come on little man, its okay."

Anthony has spent the last five hours crying his little eyes out. Poor guy had the same motion sickness as his mama and was not feeling very good right now. Thankfully we were stopping in New York to refuel. Carlisle wanted to wait until we landed before giving him the medicine considering he wouldn't keep it down while we were flying. I was very thankful we owned the jet. I couldn't imagine being surrounded by people while my son cried. I tried everything I could think of to make him feel better and hopefully sleep but nothing worked.

My poor wife was also sick and was currently lying in the bed in the back of the plane with Esme trying to soothe her. I was surprised she got sick since so far her morning sickness hasn't been bad. I know she wanted to be there for her son but she was in no condition to care for someone else. Thankfully she didn't put up too much of a fight as she ran toward the bathroom almost as soon as the plane took off.

"Here Edward, let me take him and you go help Bella get off the plane. The weather is going to keeps us grounded for a couple of hours anyway." I hated handing my son over to someone else when he was upset but maybe Aunt Ali can come up with something I couldn't.

The plane had landed and the family was slowing exiting when I made my way to the back. I passed Esme and she gave me quick hug and I knew she understood my dilemma. My wife and child were sick but I could only comfort one at a time.

I saw my beautiful wife lying on the bed, looking asleep but I knew better. I gently sat beside her on the bed and ran my hand through her hair. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweetheart, let's get off this plane and walk around for a bit. I promise you'll feel better."

"You're right. How's Tony?" I helped her up and got her standing before answering her.

"He's going to be fine. Carlisle will give him the medicine before we take off for Ireland. Come on let's get you feeling better and then we'll meet up with the family." I led her off the plane and we walked around the airport. Once her stomach calmed she was, of course, starving. We found a Chinese restaurant and she ordered Hunan chicken with egg drop soup and Crab Rangoon. It all smelled and looked completely disgusting to me but she devoured it.

Once she was finished, we walked to the gate our plane was at and found the family there. Tony was looking much better and happier. He was sitting on Rose's lap while Emmett entertained him with funny faces. Rose and Em would have made great parents and I am so lucky my children will have them in their lives.

"Mama" Tony squealed when he saw us. Bella picked him up and sat down with him while he cuddled into her. I sat beside them and ran my hand down his back. I started to pull away but he grabbed my fingers in his hand and turned his face to me. He gave me a sleepy smile and from his thoughts I knew he wanted a family hug. He loved being in his mama's arms and then having me come up and hug them both. I decided to do one better and picked Bella up and put her in my lap. I held them both and eventually both of them fell asleep.

There was no one around when we boarded the jet so I just carried both of them on. I laid Bella in bed and held Tony against my chest while I lay beside her. I couldn't stop the images of our two new ones joining us soon. I pictured two beautiful little girls, one with chocolate brown hair and green eyes and one with bronze hair and brown eyes. Of course I could never be disappointed if they were both boys, but I had a feeling there was at least one little girl in there. My princess.

I felt the plane descending and realized I managed to spend the entire trip locked in my daydreams. Esme came in the bedroom and took Tony from me and I picked up my Bella. We loaded up the rental cars and made our way to the house. Renting a house was much better than trying to deal with a hotel. We could easily leave to hunt and had a kitchen to make Bella meals.

As we pulled up to the house, I was momentarily stunned into silence. It wasn't a house, it was castle. Of course Alice booked it and I really shouldn't have been surprised but I was. It wasn't as grand as some of the castles in Ireland and looked like it probably belonged to a duke and his family. We entered the castle, ignoring our luggage for now. I was carrying my sleeping Bella and Emmett had a now wide awake Anthony. I could tell from the look on his face he was getting hungry and was thankful when I saw Alice with his diaper bag.

Inside the castle was extremely modern looking but it still managed to keep a historic feel. I quickly found the stairs and Ali directed me with her thoughts to our bedroom. Our room was perfect for us. There were big windows that showcased the rolling landscape. There was even a private patio with two chairs and a small table. I was already planning on surprising Bell with breakfast in the morning she could eat outside. The walls were a light blue while the bed and nightstands were iron. I quickly pulled back the covers and laid Bella on the bed. She sunk into it and I could tell it was very soft, just like she liked it. She sighed and snuggled further into the bed. I was very tempted to join her and cuddle close to her but Anthony was getting fussy and refusing to eat for Esme, Rose and Alice.

I rushed down the stairs and passed Emmett on the way.

"Bro, I grabbed your bags. I'll just put it outside of your door so I don't wake Belly-boo." Emmett said as he passed me.

"Thanks, man." I was again grateful for me family. I never thought it would take so much to travel with a family and especially a small child and pregnant wife.

I walked into the kitchen and was horrified at the sight. All three women, my son and all of the walls were covered in mashed peas. I had never seen anything like it before. This had never happened before with Anthony. Sure, he sometimes made a mess but this was incredible. It was like traveling across the world created a new side of my usually sweet and well behaved son. As I stood there completely shocked, Anthony started his hysterical cries. The women were all at their wits end so I rushed over and took control.

"Edward, I have no idea what is wrong with him. He is refusing to eat but he is obviously hungry. We've all tried everything." Poor Esme, she hated when he cried.

"It's okay Esme. Let me see if I can figure out what's going on." As soon as he heard my voice he stopped crying and looked toward me. I saw from his thoughts that he registered my presence but he was really looked for Bella. He started pulling on his ear and crying harder when he saw she wasn't with me. This small gesture told me everything I needed to know. My poor little man had an earache and was missing his mommy. I realized he hadn't seen her since we left Seattle.

I picked him up and wiped the food from his face which just pissed him off even more. I felt his forehead and noticed he was a little warm. He was going to hate what happened next but we needed to see exactly what was going on.

"I need to take him to Carlisle. He's got an earache and wants Bella but I need to give him something before we go to her." I told the girls as they stated cleaning the mess.

"_Edward, bring him upstairs to the room across from yours. This will be his room and I have a thermometer and medicine up here." _I heard Carlisle think to me from upstairs. He was already setting up some equipment when I got there.

Alice thought of everything when she booked this place. Anthony's room had a crib and dresser along with a changing table and lots of shelves out of reach of little fingers.

I laid Anthony on the changing table and Carlisle quickly looked him over. Anthony hated it with a passion. He was throwing a fit and I was worried Bell would wake up. I knew she was going to be pissed I didn't wake her sooner but I want to get Anthony some medicine so he won't be so fussy.

"Alright, grandpa's all done buddy." While I was worrying, Carlisle checked him out and managed to give him some medicine.

"He has a small infection but I have some antibiotics for him. I also gave him some medicine for the pain and his fever. He'll be good as new in a couple of days." Carlisle was cuddling him trying to soothe him as best he could.

"What's going on?" I heard my sleepy wife say as she entered the room and glanced around. Her eyes landed on her weeping son and quickly grabbed him in her arms.

Almost immediately, Anthony quieted and only had small whimpers. I went over to them and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Little man has an ear infection and misses his mommy like crazy."

Once he finally completely calmed down, we were able to feed him and cuddle him. This was how we spent our first couple of days in Ireland. We didn't want to take him out and risk him getting sicker, plus it was nice just being our little family. The rest of the family went sightseeing and shopping but we enjoyed our time just relaxing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am epic fail. No excuses. Life is busy but I've decided to just sit down and finish this. I wanted to do more with it but its needs to be finished. One more chapter after this and its already written. I'm really sorry for just leaving this hanging. My life is the complete opposite of what it was when I started writing. I have a daughter now and live across the country. Side note: never move cross country with 2 week old premie. She was amazing, mommy was terrified she wasn't breathing the entire trip. Plus I had a c-section (very painful) and was riding in a u-haul with no shocks. We didn't have anyone to help us unload and I nearly ripped my stitches out because I had to unpack the trailer. Life has been a roller coaster but I wouldn't trade it for the world.**

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Bella and I just spent our last day in Ireland sightseeing together. Its been a while since we did anything alone so we decided to let the family watch Tony and explore. I absolutely loved Ireland. It was so beautiful and peaceful. I knew Bella would enjoy it and from the glorious smile on her face I could tell she did. Unfortunately, we didn't get to see much during our trip. Between Tony not feeling too well and Bella's blood pressure, we ended up staying in a lot. She didn't have any problems with her blood pressure with Tony and it didn't seem to be too concerning but we weren't going to risk it. The rest of the family had already seen everything they wanted to, so they volunteered to pack for us and watch Tony so we could go out.

_"Oh my God, Edward you guys need to hurry back now!"_ Alice was practically screaming at me in her head. I had no clue what was going on but I was starting to panic. I slammed down on the gas and nearly ripped my hair out of my head when I ran my hand through it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella noticed my panic and had a worried look on her face. How do I explain to my very pregnant wife that something is wrong at home?

"Umm, I just really want to get home. Nothing's wrong." Yea, even I didn't believe it. I think my voice actually squeaked like a boy during puberty. Thank goodness we had just pulled up. I threw the car in park and jumped out of the car and started for the front door.

_"Don't forget your wife you dumbass."_ Ok, now Alice is acting like everything is fine. I turned around for Bella to find her already beside me looking at me like I'm crazy. I grabbed her hand and practically hauled her through the door and we saw the most amazing sight.

"Dada" Anthony squealed from where he was standing in the middle of the floor. He took a tentative step towards us and then took another step and another. Our son was walking! I crouched down to the floor and held my arms out for him but unfortunately he lost his balance and fell on his butt. I ran to him and scooped him up and held him so tight. I was so proud of him. We spent our last night in Ireland with our family just fawning over my amazing son.

Time has just flown by. After our vacation it seemed we were nonstop. The girls were constantly shopping, whether it was for clothes for our rapidly growing son or baby items for the twins. The twins were shy and we couldn't see what they were yet so everything was very gender neutral. We had so much stuff already and I knew as soon as we found out what they were Alice would be shopping even more.

Poor Bella didn't get to do anything though. When we got home her blood pressure stayed elevated and she was confined to our bed. Carlisle was already planning for her to deliver early; we just didn't know how early. She was going crazy and was bored and cranky. Not a good combination. In a way I was kind of glad we probably wouldn't have any more children after this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

Today I'm going to have my c-section. I am scared to death.

I know I have to do this for my babies, but it doesn't stop the fear. I trust my father and husband more than anyone else and I know they would never let anything harm me but there is no stopping the nearly paralyzing fear I have.

I'm going to be awake during the operation. I'm not sure how I feel about this. In one hand I want to see my babies as soon as their born. I want to make sure they've safe and healthy. I want to see if they are boys or girls. I want to hear their first cries. I want to see which features they take after me and which they take after their amazing father.

On the other hand, I do not want to be awake and know that my stomach is wide open. I do not want to be aware that I am being cut. I just want to fall asleep and wake up when its over.

I'm lying in bed, waiting for Dad and Edward to finish talking through the procedure in his office. They are nothing but thorough. Anthony is with Alice and Jasper at the park. We didn't want him here in case anything happened.

Dad and Edward come to get me and take me to the "operating room." Its just another room in the house, but its been sterilized and prepared. They have me walk there. You would think with the health issues Edward would carry me, but no I walk.

I'm sitting on the table, clutching a pillow to my chest. Edward is in front of me, holding me and keeping me still while whispering how much he loves me and how it will all be okay. Dad gave me a shot to first numb my back before he inserts a huge needle to administer the drugs. I don't know what medicine it is but I know it has to be strong. Thankfully the numbing medicine works and I don't feel anything other than a pinch.

They lay me down and put these things on my legs. I can't see them since I can't see past my huge stomach but they're like a blood pressure cuff. They fill with air and squeeze my legs then deflate.

Dad puts up a sheet to cover my stomach. He knows I don't want to see it. Mom comes up and sits at my head. She's holding her breath but I know its just a precaution.

Edward asks if I can feel the wet cloth he just applied to my face on my stomach. I tell him I can feel the pressure but now the cold or wet. I can still feel my legs too. I panic that the medicine is not working and repeatedly tell him but he tells me its okay and normal.

Dad tells me I'm going to feel some pressure but if there's any pain I need to tell him immediately.

I feel pressure but no pain. It feels like hours but I'm sure is only minutes and then I feel like I'm suffocating. There is a massive weight on my chest and my insides are being ripped out but in a painless way. There's so much pressure.

Then I hear a cry.

My husband proudly shows me my son.

He is beautiful. Perfect in every way. Bald as can be and screaming.

I feel more pressure and my insides which I'm sure should be gone by now and being pulled out again.

I hear another cry.

My father introduces me to my little girl. My princess.

My life is so amazing.


End file.
